


Magnus Rex

by luckylyanna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Asmodeus, Alpha Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Alpha Luke Garroway, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Ancient History, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Cruelty, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dehumanization, F/M, Father/Son Marriage, First Time, Flogging, Forest Sex, Guilt, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Incest, Intersex Omegas, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Aline Penhallow, Omega Clary Fray, Omega Jace Wayland, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Simon Lewis, Paganism, Parabatai Bond, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Polygamy, Prince Magnus Bane, Prophecy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting Via Letters, Slave Jace Wayland, Slavery, Soulmates, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Tribadism, True Love, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylyanna/pseuds/luckylyanna
Summary: Magnus joins his Father's harem, unaware that he's only a pawn in a game bigger than himself, but one mistake changes the course of his life.Excerpt:"Ten years ago a seer had foretold that the death of the tyrannical Khan of the Edom tribe would come only at the hand of his own son. The catch had been that the one who would bear this savior would be the Khan's son, who already drew breath. Upon hearing this, Anouk, Magnus’ mother had been terrified. She had prayed day and night that one of Asmodeus’ other wives would give birth to an omega child and that someone else would have to carry this heavy burden and not her own baby. But as of Magnus’ eighteenth birthday, he was Asmodeus’ only omega son."
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Asmodeus/Magnus Bane, Clary Fray/Luke Garroway, Clary Fray/Simon Lewis/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. All Roads Lead to Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something as Magnus as the main focus so here it is. Another fic written as a break from my longer ones, I hope at least someone likes it. I know this fic isn't for everyone, but PLEASE read the tags before proceeding and don't comment how outraged you are and how wrong the things that happen in this fic are.I know they are wrong, that's the point. Also, I'm not a historian, so this is pretty much a mess when it comes to historical accuracy.I promise more Jalec next time 
> 
> I've made a Discord server that is supposed to be a safe place for ALL Shadowhunters fans, regardless of what they ship. If you'd like to join, message me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Magnus was trembling. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he could barely contain his excitement. He’d waited half a decade for this. Every event in his life had been leading him to this. Today was not only his eighteenth nameday, but also his wedding day. He felt like the happiest and most fortunate omega in the world. If only Magnus knew he was just a pawn in a game bigger than he knew and realized.

Ten years ago a seer had foretold that the death of the tyrannical Khan of the Edom tribe would come only at the hand of his own son. The catch had been that the one who would bear this savior would be the Khan's own son, who drew breath already. Upon hearing this, Anouk, Magnus’ mother had been terrified. She had prayed day and night that one of Asmodeus’ other wives would give birth to an omega child and that someone else would have to carry this heavy burden and not her own baby. But as of Magnus’ eighteenth birthday, he was Asmodeus’ only omega son.

Eventually, Anouk had accepted her fate. She had agreed to sacrifice her own son, her only treasure for the sake of the tribe and its people.

Asmodeus had taken an interest in Magnus as soon as the boy had flowered. At thirteen, Magnus had started growing into his true beauty. He’d gotten taller, his features had become sharper and his body had started emitting that sweet that drove Alphas crazy. Asmodeus, being the shameless tyrant that he was, hadn’t remained blind to it. He’d started lusting after his own son and become obsessed with him pretty fast. At first he had been subtle about it, fearing the wrath of the tribe’s mages and the Gods they worshiped, but he’d abandoned that charade soon enough. He’d announced his decision to marry Magnus as if it was nothing, for all to hear, leaving no room for opposition. The only reason both the mages and Asmodeus’ other six wives hadn’t protested against it, had been that they had known that would be Asmodeus’ downfall.

Corrie, Asmodeus’ first wife and closest confidant had convinced Asmodeus to wait for Magnus to come of age since at that point he had been too young and unprepared for the duties of a Khan’s wife. Magnus had spent five years learning to be the best wife possible for his Father. At thirteen he had been introduced to the proper etiquette he had to follow when interacting with the Khan in bed and otherwise. Corrie had taught him how to please his husband-to-be with his mouth and hands, how to prepare himself for the Khan and even how to offer his rear if Asmodeus wished him to. Corrie had showed him all the little ways to drive the Khan mad in bed, but she had often been strict and unforgiving too. She would punish him for the smallest mistake and no one would be able to say anything, because it was all supposedly done in the name of pleasing the Khan. Corrie’s teaching had brainwashed Magnus into thinking he was in love with his own Father and turned him into an obedient, eager to please, docile omega. The kind of an omega Asmodeus liked.

Asmodeus had not been fond of waiting. Over the years he had almost taken Magnus before it was time and the boy’s virtue had only been saved by his loyal slave an personal maid, Jonathan. The more Magnus grew, the less patient Asmodeus became. When Magnus’ eighteenth birthday started approaching, the Khan knew he could wait no longer.

Everything was done according to tradition. None of Asmodeus’ other weddings had been as glamorous as this one. The celebrations started a whole fortnight before the actual ceremony took place. Money and food were given to each member of the tribe. Singers and dancers were brought in all the way from Athens as entertainment. Asmodeus’ two brothers Azriel and Lucifer were in attendance as well, and so was his sister Lilith.

Magnus was unlike any concubine or other wife who entered Asmodeus’ tent. He was of royal blood. He was the Khan’s son and carried the title of Khanzade. And as of today, he also carried the title of Khatun, a royal wife. All of these titles placed him at a higher rank than pretty much everyone in the tribe, second only to the Khan himself.

Magnus was getting nervous. He stared at the tent’s entrance with longing, hoping to see it open at last. He had retired from the feast nearly an hour ago, thinking that his Father would follow suit, but he’d been proven wrong. At least his Mother was here with him. Anouk was here to help Magnus, to give guidance and support and to take care of him after his deflowering.

Magnus sighed and put his head on Anouk’s shoulder. She had already helped him get out of his heavy wedding dress and into a sheer nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. And while Magnus was getting impatient, Anouk couldn’t help but savor these last few moments before her son was taken from her.

“Where is he, Mother?” Magnus wondered. “Has he forgotten I am waiting?”

“Your Father is probably still entertaining his guests,” Anouk stated. “He’ll be here soon enough.”

“What if he found himself a concubine and forgot about me?” Magnus asked.

Anouk couldn’t help but chuckle. “If it was a concubine he wanted, he wouldn’t have gone through the trouble of marrying you.”

Magnus had no response to that. He just snuggled closer to his Mother and buried his face in her neck. Anouk decided it would be best to take his mind off of his doubts.

“Remember your training,” she ordered firmly. “You can’t let your emotions show. Your Father shouldn’t see you upset.”

“I know, Mother,” Magnus assured.

“Do not waste your Father’s seed,” she added just as firmly. “Everything he gives you must go in your belly so that you conceive tonight.”

Their people weren’t kind to omegas who didn’t conceive fast enough. Magnus’ own aunt Lilith was an example of that. She had been married to a Christian Alpha for almost four years and she had yet to produce an heir, there were rumors he was thinking about getting another wife.

“I know that too, Mother,” Magnus smiled. This was the part he was most excited about. Ever since he had learned that his Father had chosen him as his wife, Magnus had imagined what it would be like to be pregnant. He couldn’t wait to hold his own baby in his arms already.

Anouk smiled back and kissed Magnus’ forehead. “I know you’ll do well, son.”

Magnus took her hand and placed it on his flat belly. “By tomorrow there will be a baby in here.”

“I know,” Anouk claimed with a hint of sadness in her voice. “Remember, if it hurts too much, just signal me and I will make him stop.”

They held each other until Asmodeus finally came. When the guards announced his arrival, Anouk and Magnus were already on their knees, eyes pinned to the ground. Such was the custom when being in the Khan’s tent. Neither of the omegas could look or talk to him until he gave permission.

He stepped closer to them and looked down with a smirk.

“Mother and son on their knees for me,” he noted smugly. “Isn’t that a pretty picture?”

Neither of the omegas responded.

“What do you say, Anouk?” He turned towards his fourth wife. “Is our son ready to be my wife?”

“Corrie deemed him ready, Your Majesty,” Anouk replied. “And so did Catarina. I can only hope you’ll win your approval as well.”

“Who shall I punish if I’m not happy with him?” Asmodeus wondered. “You, Corrie or Catarina?”

“I suppose me, Your Majesty,” Anouk replied.

“Alright then,” Asmodeus agreed. “Let us see what he has learned.”

“Your Majesty, before we start, may I say something?” Magnus asked, his voice trembling with excitement.

Asmodeus chuckled, clearly amused. “Speak,” he ordered.

“I just wanted to thank you for choosing me,” Magnus said. “I’ve always been proud to call myself your son, but as of today I am even prouder to be your wife and I promise you, I’ll do everything in my power to make you proud as well.”

Magnus’ little speech pleased Asmodeus. “Did Corrie tell you to say that?”

“No,” Magnus answered honestly. “That came right from my heart.”

Asmodeus went silent for a moment. Then he lifted Magnus’ chin and made their eyes meet. He studied Magnus’ gaze and found only love and sincerity there.

When Asmodeus finally decided to shed his clothes, Magnus found it too difficult to suppress his curiosity. He looked up despite not being ordered to do so. When he saw his Father’s erect member for the first time, Magnus’ breath almost stopped. This was the first real cock he had ever seen. Corrie had used many penis shaped devices to train him, but he had never seen the real thing. Until now. Even hard, it seemed soft to the touch, certainly softer than the bronze toy Corrie had made Magnus sit on for hours on end, and the omega’s mouth watered. His eyes fixated on Asmodeus’ cockhead and Magnus got the sudden urge to lick off the seed that had gathered there.

“I see you’re not good at following the rules,” Asmodeus commented when he noticed Magnus staring at him.

Magnus lowered his eyes immediately. “Forgive me, your Majesty,” he apologized. “I was…mesmerized.”

Asmodeus made a silent gesture with his hand, ordering Magnus to stand up. The omega obeyed, but still kept his head bowed. The Khan stepped closer to him and tore his new wife’s nightgown with his bare hands. Asmodeus took a moment to look at Magnus, drinking in the sight of his son’s naked body. Magnus was slender and athletic. He had long, toned legs and a taut bottom. His breasts though not big in size, were perky and perfectly symmetrical.

Once he had had his fill, Asmodeus grabbed Magnus by the waist and pulled him close before kissing him at last. Anouk kept her eyes closed, unable to witness such a thing. Magnus melted into his Father’s arms and kissed back eagerly.

“Have you any idea how long I’ve waited for this?” Asmodeus asked when they pulled away.

“Most likely as long as I have,” Magnus replied with a smile. “Please, make to me, Father.”

Surprisingly, Asmodeus took his time preparing Magnus with both his mouth and his fingers while Anouk watched from afar for any signs of pain or discomfort.

“I’m ready!” Magnus announced suddenly while Asmodeus’ head was still between his legs, making him fall apart with the movements of his tongue alone. “I’m ready, Father! I can’t wait any longer.”

“Neither can I,” Asmodeus admitted. “On your hands and knees.”

“No,” Magnus refused and the sheer determination in his voice surprised Anouk more than anyone. “I want to look at you as we make our baby.”

Asmodeus smirked. Magnus’ innocence and eagerness stroked his ego perfectly. “As you wish.” He took the bottle of olive oil from the end table beside the bed and poured a generous amount of it in his hand.

“Mother,” Magnus whimpered, reaching for Anouk while Asmodeus coated his cock in olive oil.

Anouk was at her son’s side in a matter of seconds. She sat next to his pillow and put his head in her lap. He was evidently shaking now, most likely afraid of the pain that would come soon. Little did he know, fear was an aphrodisiac for the Khan. Asmodeus took his cock in hand and pushed inside his son without a warning or any mercy. For a moment the pain was almost unbearable. Magnus had had toys inserted into his ass before, but it was nothing like this. He felt like he was being split apart. He arched his back and a single tear ran down his temple. Anouk stroked his hair and whispered words of encouragement. Magnus felt the hymen inside him break and blood followed. Asmodeus pulled out for a moment, letting it splatter on the sheet beneath them as proof of Magnus’ virtue.

“Ready?” the Khan asked once he was satisfied with his work.

Magnus took a shaky breath and nodded. That was the only permission Asmodeus needed to go all in. After the great pain, came the great pleasure. Soon enough Magnus lost himself in the ecstasy. In those moments of pure bliss, all Magnus saw was Asmodeus. His kisses, his caresses, his cock became the center of Magnus’ world. He lost track of time and everything outside of this bed. It was as if he had been enchanted. His body became a vessel of pleasure. He was mindless, weightless, acting only on instinct. Orgasms hit one after another, rendering him a bumbling mess, capable only of begging for cock.

Anouk had to watch as her son became a slave of his carnal needs. Magnus’ face went blank, and the only sounds that left his mouth were moans, pleas and Asmodeus’ name. She held him in the aftershocks of his orgasms, kissing his temple, telling him how well he was doing, giving him food and water.

They had just finished another round when Asmodeus decided to try something else. He had taken some herbs from Catarina that restored him to full hardness within seconds after his orgasm, making it possible for him to go all night and ensure that the omega he was with had been impregnated. Magnus was on his hands and knees, his mouth gaping open after another earth-shattering wave of pleasure. Anouk was holding his face, wiping the sweat away. Asmodeus took his cock out of Magnus’ cunt and pushed it between the omega’s perfectly round cheeks. Discomfort was written all over Magnus’ face, but he said nothing. He felt a sligt burn as Asmodeus’ cockhead made its way inside him. Magnus made a long, pathetic sound as Asmodeus thrust another inch in, and buried his face in Anouk’s shoulder.

“Your Majesty, he has not been prepared,” she informed. “If he’s hurt that might prevent him from conceiving. It would be best if tonight all of your seed goes towards impregnating him.”

Asmodeus took Magnus by the hair and yanked his head back, making their eyes meet. “Do you want it?” he asked.

“YES!” Magnus almost shouted. “YES! YES!”

“Seems like your son disagrees with you,” Asmodeus smirked.

“He doesn’t know any better, Your Majesty,” Anouk claimed. “His only desire is to please you, no matter the cost.”

“Is this true?” Asmodeus wondered. “Are you in pain? Should I pull out?”

“No!” Magnus shook his head. “No, please stay! Stay! I’m not whole without you!” he clung onto Asmodeus desperately, wanting to keep him from slipping out.

Asmodeus took one look at Magnus and then kissed him. He then stared straight at Anouk as he pulled out. “No one here has the right to hurt my son,” he told his fourth wife. “Not even me.”

Magnus whimpered at the loss, but soon enough he was blissfully full again as Asmodeus slammed back into his cunt once more. The Khan kept a brutal pace, hitting Magnus’ pleasure point each time.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the whole tent. Everyone outside could tell the Khan was breaking in his new bride beautifully and cheered him on. Soldiers and nobles alike toasted to the new union, hoping it would be fruitful.

When the effect of Caterina’s herbs wore off they had no choice but to rest. Anouk had assumed that Asmodeus would toss Magnus aside as he usually did when he was done using an omega, but he did no such thing. Instead, Magnus and Asmodeus snuggled under the thick fur blanket as if they were true lovers and not a Father and son in an unholy matrimony.

“I’m so happy,” Magnus sighed, looking up at the tent’s roof. He was resting his head on his Father’s shoulder while Amouk was kindling the fire. “I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am now.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Asmodeus said. Anouk caught some type of softness in his voice that she hadn’t heard before.

“I meant what I said,'' Magnus told his Father. “I want to be your wife in every way, not just someone you make babies with. I want you to share your sorrows and your happiness with me. I want you to let me know all your secrets. I want to be there for you always.”

“I want that too,” Asmodeus whispered. “That’s why I married you. I knew long before you did that we were meant to be husband and wife.”

Magnus smiled and kissed Asmodeus’ chest. “I want to know everything there is to know about you,” he said. “Tell me, please.”

And so Magnus and Asmodeus spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other. Anouk started getting worried that Magnus was developing a real affection for Asmodeus and that wasn’t good for several reasons. First, because sooner or later Asmodeus would surely disappoint him and break his heart and second, because if Asmodeus was seen favouring Magnus over his other wives, Magnus would become the subject of the other omegas’ wrath. Anouk knew she had to do something about it.

At dawn Magnus and Asmodeus had sex one last time. This time there was no performance enhancing herbs. It was just Father and son and the love they had for each other. It was slow and tender, and if Anouk didn’t know any better, she would call it beautiful.

Once they were done, Magnus went to sleep and Asmodeus left so he could tend to his duties as Khan.

Come morning Magnus woke up with a smile on his face. Even though he was alone in bed, the thought that this was his first day as the Khan’s wife was enough to put him in a good mood. His Mother drew him a bath and brought him new clothes to wear as well as some food. Magnus could tell she was tense, and so he did his best to ease her stress.

“Aren’t you happy for me, Mother?” he asked as he sat in the bathtub while she washed him.

“Of course I’m happy,” Anouk lied as she scrubbed his back.

“Then why do you seem so somber?” Magnus wondered.

“It’s always a great sorrow when a mother has to let go of her child,” Anouk admitted.

“But you don’t have to let go of me, Mother!” Magnus told her. “In fact, we’ll be closer than ever now. We’ll eat together, we’ll sleep together, we’ll be in council together. We have so much freedom to do whatever we want now that we’re both Father’s wives!”

That much was true. As a Khanzade Magnus had been entitled to living in his own tent where slaves took care of his every need. That, coupled with his lessons with Corrie, and his other duties as Khanzade had meant that mother and son had spent very little time together.

“You’ll be there for me every step of the way, won’t you?” he asked her. “I want you in my birthing room, I want you when my little Khanzade takes his first steps. I never want you to miss anything.”

Anouk almost broke and told Magnus everything. The only thing that kept her mouth shut was the knowledge that if Magnus knew his child would be used as a weapon, he would throw himself into the sea. So she just smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Speaking of birthing, after breakfast we should go to Catarina’s tent,” Anouk informed. “I noticed some redness between your legs while I was washing you. We should see to it.”

“Alright,” Magnus agreed easily.

He was ready to get out of the bathtub when Corrie entered the tent without even announcing herself. Anouk bowed, but Magnus stayed as he was. Though she didn’t say anything, Corrie was clearly displeased that she wasn’t being shown the respect she thought she deserved. She had probably expected Magnus to stay her pliable student.

“What brings you here this morning, Corrie?” he asked as he took a sip of his wine.

“His Majesty is very pleased with you,” Corrie informed as she stared at him coldly. “Whatever you did last night, it seems it worked. He increased my allowance to eight golden dragons per day as a reward for my fine work with you.”

“Congratulations,” Magnus gave her a polite toast with his cup.

“He has also increased your allowance to ten golden dragons per day,” Corrie added.

Magnus’ eyes widened in shock. Ten golden dragons per day was almost unthinkable. He looked over at Anouk and she was just as shocked. Did his Majesty mean to make him the richest person in the tribe?

“His Majesty was very impressed with your eagerness and sincerity as well as your skills in love-making,” Corrie added. “And yet…he mentioned you refused to do something he wanted you to do.”

“He didn’t refuse,” Anouk corrected. “He was unprepared.”

“You should have prepared him then.” Corrie stated. “That was why you were here for, wasn’t it?”

“Last night was about Magnus conceiving,” Anouk reminded. “There would be plenty of time for him to fulfill His Majesty’s desires later on.”

“Apparently his Majesty agreed,” Corrie said. “I am to accompany you the next time you come here.” she told Magnus.

“I have no need for middlemen between myself and my Father,” Magnus told her.

“Apparently, His Majesty thinks you do,” Corrie fired back. “If you have a problem with that, take it up with him.” She was about to leave when she remembered she had something else to say. “Whatever notion sharpened your tongue so quickly, I suggest you forget it,” Corrie advised. “You are only the seventh wife here. Don’t forget your place.”

“My place…” Magnus said with a smirk on his face before standing up. “Don’t forget that you are only a foreigner here,” he reminded. “brought to strengthen ties with a revealing tribe, while I am of royal blood. I have privileges by birth you cannot even dream of, so my place is always above you. You may take your leave.”

For a moment Anouk thought Corrie would pick up a fight, but instead she just left, angry and humiliated. Anouk dried Magnus off, wondering when exactly when her son had grown up so much.

Catarina confirmed Anouk’s suspicions.

“There’s definitely some tearing here,” she said as she examined Magnus.

“Is it serious?” Anouk wondered, crossing her arms. She looked like she was about five seconds away from shoving her head between Magnus’ legs as well.

“No, but we can’t let it get serious,” Catarina stated. “I’ll give you a cream that should be applied daily. It should take care of the tearing.”

She applied some of the cream on Magnus and then turned to Anouk and the two of them chatted for a while. As he sat there, naked with his legs spread open, while others spoke about his body like he wasn’t there, Magnus couldn’t help but feel like an object. He closed his legs, feeling exposed.

“Can you tell if I’m pregnant or not?” he asked the healer.

Catarina chuckled at Magnus’ innocence. “Not yet, child,’ she replied. ”The seed has to take root and then blossom before we can see the fruit growing.“

Magnus smiled and decided to get dressed while Catarina and his Mother talked still. He knew they saw him only as a child and that made him long for Jace’s presence even more. Jace was the only one who understood.

Magnus looked around, making a mental note of everything he saw. “Catarina, if there’s anything you need, tell me and I’ll see that you get it,” he told the healer.

“That’s very generous of you, Magnus,” Catarina smiled. “But you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do,” Magnus insisted. “These are my people. I want to help them in whatever way I can.”

  
  


When Magnus left Catarina’s tent, he decided to take a walk alone. Whenever people saw him walking by, they would bow and greet him. Magnus was happy to be blessed with the love of his people, but right now he just needed to be alone. While walking he somehow wandered off into the woods. Inhaling the fresh air somehow helped him find the peace he had needed so badly. Surrounded by silence, he was able to clear his mind. He was on his way back when he heard some strange noises. At first Magnus tried not to panic, but when the noises persisted, he picked up a rock from the ground, in case he needed to defend himself. At this moment Magnus wished he had brought his knife.

“Who is there?!” he demanded. “Show yourself at once!”

“Hello there, Magnus!” a familiar voice greeted.

Magnus almost lost his footing when Lucifer appeared before him.

“Uncle?” Magnus almost sobbed. He had nearly forgotten the man was here and seeing him now was like being hit by a tidal wave.

Lucifer was the first Alpha Magnus had fallen in love with. He remembered being at one of his Father’s feasts as a child and seeing this man sitting across from him. His charisma, his wit, his beauty had enchanted Magnus from the start. For years Magnus had lived with the hope that Lucifer would ask Asmodeus for his hand in marriage, but that day had never come. Instead, Asmodeus had taken him for himself, and although Magnus had accepted his fate gladly, Lucifer had always remained on the back of his mind.

“I hope I did not scare you,” Lucifer said as he stepped closer to his nephew. “I was hunting when I noticed you here.”

“It’s alright, Uncle,” Magnus assured. “I just got concerned for a moment.”

“Now, what were you planning to do with that rock?” Lucifer asked jokingly.

Magnus chuckled and let go of the rock, his cheeks reddening as he avoided looking directly at Lucifer. “I thought I might knock out whoever was following me.” he admitted.

“That would hardly work with such a small rock,” Lucifer told him. They started walking together, side-by-side. “But where are your slaves?” he asked. “Shouldn’t they be by your side at all times?”

“I wanted some time alone,” Magnus confessed. 

“Right,” Lucifer understood him immediately. “I suppose you need it after the recent events.”

“Is it that obvious?” Magnus asked with a shy smile.

“Transparent, I would say,” Lucifer joked again. “There is nothing to worry about,” he assured. “This is the life you were groomed for, is it not?”

“Indeed,” Magnus confirmed. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.”

Lucifer stopped for a moment and looked him right in the eye as if he knew exactly what was going through his nephew’s mind. “And is that the life you’ve wanted for yourself?”

“For the most part,” Magnus answered.

“What does that mean?” Lucifer wondered.

Magnus realized he had said way too much. “Nothing,” he replied and started walking away before Lucifer stopped him.

“Tell me,” the Khan of Abbadon ordered. He was holding Magnus by the elbow and refusing to let him go. “I want to know.”

“It’s nothing, Uncle,” Magnus insisted. “We should head back. My Mother is probably waiting for me.”

“We will,” Lucifer promised. “After you answer me.”

“I don’t know what you want to hear,” Magnus lied. “You’re making something out of absolutely nothing.”

“If it is nothing, tell me what you meant,” Lucifer kept insisting.

“I will do no such thing,” Magnus said, refusing to back down.

“Then let me ask you this, Magnus,” the Khan started off, now standing impossibly close to his nephew. “If I were to reach between your thighs, would I find you as wet with desire as I now stand before you?”

“What?!” Magnus could hardly believe what he was hearing. “Uncle, how…”

But before Magnus could finish his question, he was being slammed against a nearby tree and suddenly his uncle was kissing him. Magnus had dreamed of this moment, but nothing could compare to the truth. The kiss they shared was passionate and desperate, so wrong, but so right at the same time. Magnus could hide his true feelings no longer. When Lucifer lifted him up, he couldn’t help but wrap his legs around the Alpha’s waist and kiss back fiercely.

“If you were anyone else, I would have taken you already and cut the throat of the bastard who called himself your husband.” Lucifer declared. Magnus saw such determination in his eyes that he didn’t doubt for a moment he was telling the truth.

“Please don’t say that,” Magnus whispered as he caressed Lucifer’s cheek.

“This is on me, is it not?” The Khan asked. “I should have asked for your hand when I had the chance before Asmodeus took you for himself.”

Magnus teared up. “There’s no point in wondering what might have been.”

“I can’t help it,” Lucifer admitted before kissing Magnus again. “Gods…” he whispered after they pulled away. “If you only knew what you’re doing to me.”

“What?” Magnus asked. “Tell me.”

“You make me want to plot my brother’s murder,” Lucifer confessed. “The only thing that’s stopping me from doing so is the blood and flesh we share.”

“It is for the best,” Magnus claimed. “What you want is only of the flesh. What Father and I share now is sacred.”

Lucifer laughed. “If that were true, nothing would have stopped me from taking on his image last night and making you my own without you even knowing about it.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. He had never assumed that his Uncle would be a man of magic. “You can do that?!”

“I can do many things you cannot even imagine.” Lucifer informed. “But I don’t do them, for the sake of the people I love.”

“Don’t say that!” Magnus begged, squeezing his eyes shut. “Let me go.”

“I will,” Lucifer promised, but his hand slowly made its way down Magnus’ clothes and under his skirt. When it reached its destination, Magnus couldn’t help but let out a long moan. His body accepted his Uncle’s two fingers gladly as if they were always meant to be there.

“But only if you say it like you mean it. If you say that your heart truly belongs to your Father,” Lucifer continued as his fingers started moving. “If there is nothing in it for me, I will let you go, and we’ll never speak of this again.”

“If I told you there wasn’t, would you believe me?” Magnus wondered. He was very quickly starting to lose control and he knew that soon he would melt in Lucifer’s arms as he did before.

“No,” Lucifer replied. “Your eyes say more than your words ever could.”

“Why ask then?” Magnus wondered. He was now actively riding back on Lucifer’s fingers, trying to reach his orgasm.

“I wanted to hear you say it,” Lucifer confessed.

“You…are the only one that has my heart,” Magnus admitted. “I will never love another as I love you.”

Lucifer smirked smugly. That was all he needed to hear. He put Magnus down and took the omega’s clothes off, allowing himself only a moment to drink in the sight. Soon enough Magnus stood naked in the middle of the forest, his back against a tree as his Uncle fucked him relentlessly. Lucifer was far more brutal and capable than Asmodeus could ever be. At the height of his passion, the Khan of Abbaddon was no different than a wild animal, led by pure instincts. If Magnus hadn’t heard his words from earlier, he would have thought he was no more than a cunt that his Uncle wanted to put his seed in. Magnus’ moans echoed through the trees and part of him harboured the irrational fear that someone would hear them. Lucifer’s mouth seemed to be everywhere all at once–kissing Magnus’ neck, biting down on his already bruised nipples, leaving a memory in its path that Magnus’ body would always remember. Lucifer spilled inside of Magnus three times, despite his nephew’s pleas not to do so. Each time Magnus felt his Uncle’s seed flood his insides, he begged the Gods that his womb would not catch it and grow a baby out of it.

After Lucifer decided he had had enough, he held Magnus in his arms, while still remaining buried inside of him. Magnus was too spent to protest against the position they found themselves in as well as against the comfort he hadn’t asked for.

“You know, the Greeks believe that humans used to be born with two heads, four arms and four legs,” Lucifer whispered in Magnus’ ear as he held him. Magnus’ forehead was pressed against the tree while Lucifer was behind him, holding his waist. “But then, the Gods began fearing their power, so Zues separated them, condemning each person to a lifetime of searching for their other half. I think I’ve found mine.”

Those were the last words Lucifer said before leaving Magnus’ body. As he got dressed, he instructed the omega to wait for a while so that no one would get suspicious. And then he left. Magnus broke down as soon as his Uncle disappeared. Pleasure was followed by pain and shame. Magnus didn’t have much time to feel sorry for himself, though, as he was certain his Mother would send someone after him sooner or later.

After crying his eyes out, he returned to the wives’ tent as if nothing had happened.

  
  


Three months later, the moments of passion in the forest with his Uncle were just a memory in Magnus’ mind. He settled into the life as the Khan’s wife easily and focused on his duties, ignoring everything else. He was in his Father’s tent almost every night, but there were still no signs that Magnus was pregnant. Part of him was glad, because each passing day minimized the possibility that Magnus was carrying his Uncle’s child instead of his Father’s, but another part of him couldn’t help but think this was punishment for his sins. Perhaps the Gods had made him barren to teach him a lesson on morals and loyalty.

Magnus wasn’t sure how he felt about Lucifer anymore. If there was any love for his Uncle left in his heart, it was buried under shame and regret and love did not mix well with regret. Every two weeks Lucifer would send him a new letter, delivered by a messenger who was apparently loyal only to Lucifer. Magnus did not like the fact that there was someone in their tribe who served another Khan, but he couldn’t share his worries with Asmodeus or even with his Mother. Jace was the only one who knew Magnus’ secret. Magnus had needed to share this burden with and Jace was the only one he was sure wouldn’t judge him. Jace was not only Magnus’ personal slave, he was also his best friend. Jace had been serving Magnus ever since he had first brought to the tribe at the age of ten, along with his Mother.

These days Magnus barely ate or slept. At night he was constantly being tortured by guilt for what he had done. He only let his true feelings show in the presence of Jace. Everyone else remained oblivious of his situation. Nothing could bring Magnus real happiness anymore, not even Jace’s skilled tongue.

Magnus stared at the ceiling of the tent, his face completely blank even as Jace worked tirelessly to pleasure him. Jace let out tiny soft moans as he kissed around Magnus’ sex eagerly, loving the taste. Thankfully Asmodeus had allowed Magnus to stay in his own tent, which gave him the privacy he needed.

When Magnus failed to react in any way, Jace stopped and looked at him.

“What’s wrong, Majesty?” the slave asked. “Am I not pleasing you?”

Jace’s voice brought Magnus back to reality. “Huh? No, it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Jace wondered.

Maguns sighed. “You know what.”

“Majesty, you shouldn’t blame yourself,” Jace insisted for the hundredth time. “What happened to you happened for a reason. Who knows? Maybe the Khan enchanted you.”

“I doubt it,” Magnus said. “I was in full control of everything I was doing.”

“Either way, torturing yourself doesn’t help you,” Jace told his Master. “You should count your blessings and be glad it is behind you.”

“And what if it isn’t?” Magnus asked. “What if it comes back to haunt me?”

“Majesty…if that is what you’re worried about, there are herbs that can get rid of your problem.” Jace informed.

“Jace!” Magnus gasped when he realized what Jace was suggesting. “How can you even say that?”

“It is only a possibility, Majesty,” Jace assured. “A better one than having to spend your whole life wondering who the Father of your child is.”

Magnus started crying so Jace laid next to him and pulled him close.

“I feel so dirty!” Magnus sobbed. “I wish there was a way to erase what I did!”

“Maybe there is,” Jace told him.

“H-How?” Magnus sniffled. “The past cannot be changed!”

“The past, no,” Jace agreed. “But I remember when I was a child my Mother would tell me of this sea in the Thraician lands called Euxenius Pontos where people go to ask forgiveness of the Gods. She said the water washes away your sins and makes you clean again. That’s why they call it the Black Sea, it’s full of people’s mistakes and sins.”

Magnus stared at Jace, gaping. Could this be the solution to his problem? “Do you suppose it could be true?”

“We can never be sure unless we try,” Jace responded.

“The Thracian lands are a whole month worth of travelling away from here,” Magnus realized. “Father would never let me go.”

“He would if he thought it would help you conceive,” Jace corrected.

“So you think I should go?” Magnuss questioned.

“I think nothing,” Jace said. “My only purpose is to serve Your Majesty.”

Magnus’ heart sank when he heard those words. Once again he was reminded of the promise he had failed to keep. He had vowed to free Jace and his Mother as soon as he married the Khan, but he hadn’t done so out of fear that Jace would leave him.

“Alright then,” Magnus decided. “We’re going to Euxenius Pontos!”

Jace nodded. “Very well. I’ll start preparations.“

Magnus let out a heavy breath and cuddled closer into Jace. “Whatever shall I do without you?“

Jace smiled and kissed his Master. “Thankfully you never need to find out.”

This wasn’t considered cheating since Jace didn’t have a cock and as he was a slave he was not considered a person as far as the people of their tribe were concerned.

Jace’s touches were always gentle. Unlike Asmodeus and Lucifer, he took his time when he put his fingers in Magnus, and never rushed anything. His eyes stayed on Magnus’ face at all times, always mindful of how his Master was feeling. Yet Magnus couldn’t help but feel like the only thing that kept Jace in his bed and in his life was that iron collar that was wrapped around his neck. Did Jace hate him secretly? Did he curse Magnus’ existence in his mind? Did he await the day when he was finally free to tell his former Master the whole truth? Magnus could never be truly sure. But he could never know what it was like to be a slave either.

Magnus was coming off his orgasmic ecstasy when he finally noticed the thousands of tiny bruises on Jace’s arms. “Who did that?” he asked as he lifted his head up to have a better look.

“Mistress Corrie thought I had taken more food than I should have so she decided to punish me,” Jace revealed, avoiding Magnus’ eyes as if he had done something wrong.

“That bitch!” Magnus cursed through gritted teeth. “She’s doing this just to spite me!”

“It’s nothing, Your Majesty,” Jace assured. “It’s only flogging.”

“It’s not nothing!” Magnus protested. “You might be a slave, but you’re still a human being, Jace! She can’t just hurt you for her own amusement!”

Jace was suddenly overrun by emotion and for a moment he couldn’t hide what these words meant to him. A single tear ran down his face, but he was quick to wipe it away before his face returned to its usual stoic expression that betrayed nothing.

“Shall I bring you your afternoon tea, Your Majesty?” he asked.

“Jace…” Magnus sighed. He tried to touch Jace’s arm, but the slave slipped out of bed quickly.

“Sadly, I will not be with you tonight,” Jace informed as he put his clothes on. They were worn-out, but clean and Magnus saw a few holes in them. “Your brother Shax called me to his tent.”

“I’ll speak to my Father,” Magnus promised. “Hopefully he will agree.”

Asmodeus did agree. Pretty easily at that. He was most likely as eager to get a child from Magnus as Magnus was to give him one. A fortnight after Magnus had discussed the matter with his Father, he and Jace eaded on a journey to the Thracian lands, accompanied by ten of Asmodeus’ best soldiers.

Magnus started showing signs of pregnancy as soon as they left Edom. In the morning he would experience nausea even before breaking his fast and spending all day on a horseback didn’t help either. His breasts became tender and his back began to hurt. When they were naked together, Jace started noticing a slight swell in the Khatun’s abdomen.

Initially, they told the soldiers nothing. They were only there for Magnus’ protection, they weren’t owed any information. However, Magnus’ belly started growing at such a fast rate that the truth was hard to hide. By the time they finally reached the Thracian lands, he was very visibly pregnant and that made Jace wonder just how far along his Master was.

Magnus did not want to waste any time and so as soon as they set foot in the Thracian lands, he headed to the sea with Jace while the soldiers set camp in the nearest forest.

Jace helped Magnus take his clothes off and stayed on the shore while the Khatun bathed. Magnus washed his body in the clear waters of the Black Sea and emerged from there as a new person. It was as though all burdens had been taken off his shoulders. He could finally be happy again and enjoy his pregnancy. After receiving the cleansing he had needed, Magnus looked down and caressed his belly, knowing without a doubt that he was carrying his Father’s children.

“Come here!” he ordered Jace.

“Are you certain?” the slave asked. “This is about you, not about me.”

“Yes, yes, come on!” Magnus insisted. “The water is gorgeous! You’ll love it!”

“Alright,” Jace obeyed. He stripped naked and joined Magnus in the water. “Feel any better?” he asked as he walked to his Master’s side.

“Infinitely so,” Magnus replied with a nod.

The smile suddenly returned to his face and he hugged Jace. The two of them kissed until he finally pulled away. Jace noticed a mischievous look in his Master’s eyes.

Magnus washed Jace wordlessly, gently caressing the slave’s body until he reached his neck. He grabbed Jace’s collar and started taking it off.

“Majesty, what are you doing?” Jace wondered.

“I’m fulfilling my promise,” Magnus replied with a smirk. “Jonathan of Thebes, I fr–”

Before Magnus could finish his sentence, a dog’s bark came from the distance and the sound of heavy steps followed. Magnus threw the collar into the water and Jace ran towards the shore. He put on Magnus’ clothes hastily and grabbed his sword.

“Put my clothes on,” Jace instructed Magnus. “Quickly!” he urged. “If anyone asks, I’m the son of a nobleman from Thebes and you’re my servant!”

Even though they were in the Thracian lands, this territory was now part of the Roman Empire. Sooner or later they were bound to encounter Romans. Jace couldn’t let them know Magnus was the son of a so-called barbarian, much less the wife of one. They made their way from the beach to the forest as fast as they could, Magnus walking behind Jace, who held a sword in his hand.

Jace’s worst fears became a reality when they came face-to-face with a group of Romans, who were likely here on a hunting trip.

When he saw there was nowhere to escape, Jace decided to talk to them and get it over with. He could only hope Asmodeus’ soldiers would not be found as well.

“So you’re the ones our scouts saw at the beach,” one of them, likely the commander, concluded. He was a tall, lean man with dark skin and a shaved head.

“Yes,” Jace confirmed. “And we did not appreciate being interrupted.” He was about to bid them goodbye when someone else appeared and changed everything.

“Greetings!” a deep voice came from behind him. When Jace turned around on instinct he laid eyes on perhaps the most breathtaking person he had ever encountered. For a moment, Jace’s world narrowed down to this man only. It was like meeting an old friend and for the first time in his life since he’d been enslaved, Jace felt at peace.

“What have we here?” the new stranger asked with a cheerful smile as he walked closer. He was almost as tall as his companion, with a broad, hairy chest and eyes so deep, Jace felt like he could get lost in them. He was carrying a bow instead of a spear, but Jace knew already that he was no ordinary archer. 

“We were hunting for bears and wolves,” the dark skinned man reminded. “But it seems we found two lost does.”

“Indeed,” the new one agreed. His eyes remained pinned on Jace even as he spoke to his friend. ‘I am Alexander, Propraetor of Moesia and this is my dear friend, Lucian, Emperor Valentine’s own closest companion.“

Jace and Magnus bowed dutifully.

“I’m Jonathan,” the slave introduced himself. “I come from a noble family in Thebes that traces its roots back to the legendary Achilles.” he hoped to all the Gods this sounded like a plausible story. “And this is my slave…Andreas”

The Propraetor did not seem to doubt a word he had heard. As far as he was concerned, Jonathan was royalty and the omega that stood before him had been made by the Gods themselves. He was too far gone to see through the obvious lies. But Lucian was not.

“What business have you here?” he demanded.

“I’m preparing for marriage so I came here to cleanse myself of whatever sins I have,” Jace lied quickly, but he was just just quickly getting caught up in his own web of lies.

“Do you have an intended?” Alexander questioned without shame.

“Not yet, no,” Jace replied.

The answer seemed to please Alexander, because the propraetor smiled.

Unlike him, Lucian remained suspicious. “You came all the way from Thebes just to look for absolution in preparation for a marriage that hasn’t even been arranged yet?” 

“Not everyone is as godless as you, Lucian,” Alexander chimed in. “Some people are very pious.”

“Yes, indeed,” Jace agreed, glad that at least Alexander was buying his lies. “Well, I wish you all blessings and a good hunt. Hail Caesar!” 

“My Lady!” Alexander was quick to stop him before Jonathan could walk away. “As a descendant of Patroclus myself, I cannot allow a Princess to roam the land I govern without providing them with my protection and hospitality. Please, join me in my estate, if only for a few days.”

Lucian tried to protest and remind that Jonathan was not, in fact, a Princess, but Alexander heard nothing. 

Magnus and Jace shared a look. This wasn’t supposed to happen. How would they get out of this situation? 

Jace gave Alexander a forced smile. “You’re too kind, Propraetor, but I must be on my way back to Thebes.”

“The weather is not suited for travel,” Alexander lied quickly. “And it won’t be for a few days. I assure you, you won’t find a better shelter than my estate in all of Moesia.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Jonathan said. “But as I said, I have to return home.”

“You’re hurt!” Alexander noticed. He took Jace’s hand in his own and showed him there was a cut on his palm that Jace himself hadn’t even noticed. “I have the same one,” the Propraeto revealed, showing his opposite hand.

“How curious,” Lucian commented. 

“Let me go,” Jace whispered, looking away. 

Alexander stared straight at him, with no intention of doing so. “My Lady, please honour me with your presence,” the Propraetor begged. “Let this poor Roman be able to say that he had hosted a Theban Princess in his humble abode.”

Lucian rolled his eyes. This was getting embarrassing. But he could tell there was much more to these omega than they let on.

Jace didn’t know how to respond. He looked down at their identical wounds and wondered what it all meant. “I...I suppose it won’t hurt to rest for at least a few hours.” 

“Wonderful!” Alexander exclaimed with a huge grin, happy with his victory. “Lucian, if you wish, you can stay and continue the hunt, but I will accompany the Princess to my estate.”

“As you wish,” Lucian said. 

“I’ll leave you my soldiers as well,” Alexander informed, but Jace was certain that wasn’t done out of the kindness of his heart. Perhaps he was just like Shax after all and Jace’s heart was wrong. “I will escort the Princess myself.”

“My slave stays with me!” Jace said immediately. “He’s not to leave my side at any circumstances.”

“Alright,” Alexander agreed, even though he didn’t seem too happy about it. “Shall we?”

As he walked behind them and listened to them talk to each other, Magnus couldn’t help but wonder, how in the names of all the Gods had their journey from Edom led them to the Propraetor of Moesia himself. 

  
  



	2. On Roman Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to stay in Moesia, Magnus, and Jace must keep up the lie to survive while also trying to figure out how to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Here is chapter 2 of this fic. READ for additional warnings:
> 
> 1\. As you can see, this fic is set in Ancient times. Historically these were some of the harshest/most dangerous times to live in, especially for those people who ended up as slaves. As a lover of history, I didn't want to sugarcoat it and make it some cheesy story about a slave falling in love with their master or whatever. The slaves in this story have gone through/go through some horrific stuff including their children being taken from them right after they had given birth, deliberate dehydration, forced starvation, flogging, past rape/child molestation, threats of violence, and so on. 
> 
> 2\. Because I feel like this should be its own warning: Luke and Clary are married in this fic. Yes, I've put it in the tags, but I wanted to make sure I've gotten my point across. It was actually common for Roman officials to marry their daughters off to their much older friends/fellow officials so I thought this relationship fit into the story. Clary and Luke have a quite successful and loving marriage, so it's not just a marriage of convenience for them. If you don't like it, just skip their scenes or don't read the fic.
> 
> 3\. Once again, the omegas in this fic are intersex and they function pretty much as women do in our society, meaning they have vaginas and breasts and wombs and they have kids the 'natural' way. If that's gross to you, don't read. 
> 
> 4\. I forgot to mention last time this is loosely based on the TV show 'Spartacus'. 
> 
> 5\. I SWEAR I did not mean for this fic to have any Jalec in it or to get this complicated, but it just grew and grew and it got to this. That is why I've decided to make Jalec the ROMANTIC endgame pairing of this fic, which means they would end up together no matter what. It doesn't mean Magnus' role would be reduced or that he would no longer be the main focus. But he would keep having sex with different dudes, while for Jace and Alec there would be no one else but each other. 
> 
> So, yeah, that's it, I think. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments and kudos are HIGHLY appreciated and are a great motivator to keep writing.

Alexander kept his word and provided Jace with all of the luxuries his estate had to offer. He changed his mind at the last minute and took Jace to his summer villa instead of his actual home because it was closer to the beach and it was far away from Roman politics. Even though the place was relatively small and not as grand as the Propraetor’s actual home, the Princess seemed to like it. 

“I do hope it’s up to your standards,” Alexander said as he gave Jace a tour of the villa with Magnus trailing right behind them. “It’s not worthy of you by any means, but I suppose it will do for now.”

“I like it,” Jace admitted. He looked around in awe, admiring the furniture and decorations that had been brought in from different parts of the world. “Whoever decorated it has a very sophisticated taste.”

“Well, thank you,” Alexander smiled. “When I came here for the first time, the place was a ruin, but I knew it had potential. It took two years to turn it into what you see now. A true beacon of Roman culture.”

“You needn’t have brought us here,” Jace told the Alpha. “We can only stay for a few hours and won’t be able to enjoy your villa’s many luxuries.”

“In a few hours the sun will go down,” Alexander informed. “You won’t be able to walk through the night so you’ll have to set up camp in these lands you barely know. Honour doesn’t let me allow two omegas to wander through my lands without any protection in the middle of the night. So you understand why I can’t let you leave here.”

“My Lord…” Jace sighed, briefly glancing at Magnus, who nodded. “Perhaps you are right,” he decided. “We’ll stay until the morning.”

“Wonderful!” Alexander beamed. “Let me show you to your rooms.”

Unsurprisingly, Alexander gave Jace the most specious rooms with an overview of the whole city. When they got there, Jace tried to hide his shock from seeing the marble floors and gold encrusted-furniture as well as all the sculptures. 

“This is where I usually stay when I come here,” Alexander informed. “But I’m more than happy to give it to you.”

“You’re too generous,” Jace said as he walked around, mesmerized. He touched the silk drapes and admired the fur carpets. 

“The slave rooms are in the basement,” the Propraetor added. “You can go,” he told Andreas, who glared at him.

“No!” Jace intervened. “My slave never leaves my side. He will stay here as well.”

Though surprised by the declaration, Alexander decided not to comment. “There are around twenty slaves in this villa,” he informed. “If that’s insufficient to you, I can have more brought in.”

“No, it’s quite sufficient,” Jace assured. 

“If you have any requests, you can turn to Jia.” The Propraetor added. “She’s something like the head slave here.”

“Actually, I would like a physician to examine my slave and me,” Jace realized. “If it’s not too much trouble I would like an omega one.”

“I’ll have one brought in right away,” Alexander promised. “As well as food. Do you prefer beef or lamb?”

“There’s no need,” Jace assured. “I’m content with eating whatever you already have here.”

“Since we came on such short notice, all the food that we have here are the leftovers that the slaves eat,” Alexander revealed. “That’s not food worthy of you.”

“I will decide for myself,” Jace said. “If you bring food for me, then bring some for the slaves as well. How do you expect them to serve you if you’re not feeding them properly?! I know that in your eyes they are nothing, but objects, but the truth is, just like any living thing, they need sustenance in order to live!”

Alexander was taken by Jace’s bold words, and frankly, so was Magnus.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on Alexander’s face. “From the moment I saw you, I knew you had a heart that was unmatched, I see now that I wasn’t wrong.”

“I would like to rest,” Jace announced coldly. “It’s been a long day and an even longer journey.”

“Very well,” Alexander nodded. “I’ll send you my own physician and enough food for you and for the slaves.”

“Thank you,” Jace said. “Your kindness is...unprecedented.”

Alexander took Jace’s hand and kissed it. “I’ll see you at supper.”

Jace watched him walk away without realizing what the Propraetor’s words meant.

* * *

Jace’s hands were magic. Magnus let out a pleased sigh as oil was being massaged into his skin. This was exactly what he had needed. For a whole month, he had been traveling non-stop, with hardly any chance to rest out of fear of being caught. Now he would finally get the chance to sleep in an actual bed and not only that but the great burden he had been carrying, was gone. He could breathe easy again, and enjoy his blessed pregnancy. He was between Jace’s legs, head resting against the slave’s abdomen as the faux Princess massaged his whole body. They were both freshly washed and naked, which made it easy for Magnus to peacefully doze off. His hand cupped his belly protectively, making Jace smile. 

The slave poured some of the oil on his Master’s ever-growing bump and spread it generously. He placed Magnus’ head on the pillow and moved to the other side of the bed in order to work on the Khatun’s lower body. 

Jace kissed the center of Magnus’ bump and pressed his ear against it. “Blessed be the fruit,” he whispered. 

Magnus chuckled and caressed Jace’s cheek. “I wish you the same happiness I feel now.”

Jace’s face got sad only for a moment, but he said nothing. Instead, he spread Magnus’ legs further apart and kissed his inner thighs. 

“Hm, don’t start something you can’t finish,” the Khatun warned with a lazy smile. 

“Who said I can’t finish it?” Jace smirked. 

He used his fingers and mouth to pleasure Magnus, giving the other omega a much needed orgasm. They finished just in time. Jace was licking away the remains of Magnus’ release when a knock came. That forced them out of their temporary bliss and into the fake roles they had given themselves. Jace put on a silk gown while Magnus was forced to wear a much more modest one. 

“Come in!” Jace allowed. He was casually sitting on a lectus while Magnus had to kneel at his feet. 

The door opened and Jia walked in. “Princess,” she curtseyed. “The physician is here.”

“Thank you, Jia,” Jace said. “Let them in.”

* * *

Theresa was more than a little surprised when she was told that she would be performing a medical examination on a slave, instead of on the supposed Princess. Slaves in the Roman Empire didn’t get medical treatment often, not unless they were gladiators, and certainly not by a Roman Propraetor’s personal physician. Whatever ailments the slaves had, they had to treat them among themselves, as no Master would waste resources on a damaged property. Broken limbs were left to heal on their own. Those who came down with the fever were left to the will of the Gods and pregnant omegas rarely got anything but a pile of hay to drop their babies in before they were taken from them. So it was surprising to see a Master (a Princess no less) so willing to make sure that his slave would get the best care possible. The Theban guest didn’t seem concerned with the cut on his own hand and instead demanded that the slave Andreas be checked out immediately.

Theresa took a urine sample to determine how far along Andreas was. When she inserted her fingers inside him to determine whether the child was in the right position or not, she discovered something very strange. 

“What is it?” the Princess wondered. He stayed at Andreas’ side, holding the slave’s hand. 

Theresa lifted her head to look at them. Worry was written all over their faces, but the slave also seemed close to tears.

“Is something wrong?” he sobbed. 

“I cannot be certain,” Theresa admitted. “However...it appears you are carrying more than one child. Most likely three.”

“Three?!” Andreas exclaimed. “I knew it!” he claimed. “I...I had thought they were two, but three?!”

“Blessed be the fruit!” the Princess beamed and kissed his slave’s hand.

“I’ll give you a potion to make your body stronger,” the physician informed. “The months to come will be difficult.”

“Wha...What do you mean?” Andreas wondered. 

“Pregnancies with multiple children often put both mothers and babies at risk,” Theresa explained. “You must be looked at closely to ensure that you are healthy. I would not recommend that you travel. The distance, the conditions, along with the strain of the pregnancy itself might cause you to miscarry.” 

Master and slave looked at each other as if secretly negotiating. After a few moments, Jonathan looked back at the healer. 

“Thank you, Theresa,” he said. “You may take your leave.”

Even after returning home, Theresa could not stop thinking about the newcomer Princess. She too had once been a Princess of Thebes, the blessed wife of Prince William, who had passed away in her arms. After his death, she had exiled herself, abandoning titles, riches, family, and even her children. There was a good chance that this Princess was in fact, her grandchild. Theresa wondered if she should reveal herself, tell him who she was. She did not know if her descendants even knew or remembered her. She had not set foot in Thebes for decades and the people of her time were long gone. No one knew her true identity. To the Romans, she was just a healer, invisible, existing only to do their bidding, even though she was a free woman. She doubted she would have gotten the same warm reception as Jonathan, had she revealed the truth. Although she kept herself looking young with potions, her soul was old and tired. 

Yet still, she was no fool. There was something strange about this Princess. The way he behaved, the way he moved showed clearly that he was hiding something. He lacked the Herondale looks as well as the Herodale attitude. The only way to tell if he was truly who he said he was, was too see the star-shaped birthmark on his shoulder that all members of the Herondale dynasty possessed. Theresa had to watch him carefully. 

* * *

After careful deliberation, Magnus and Jace decided to stay in Moesia for the time being. It was a difficult decision to make, but Theresa’s words did not leave them much of a choice. Magnus was devastated, but he knew he could not risk his children. If he had to pretend to be a slave for their sake, then so be it. 

No one was happier with Jonathan’s decision than Alexander. When he heard about it, he was unable to hide his joy. After supper, the Princess and the Propraetor went out on the balcony to get some fresh air and that was when the omega revealed his plan to stay. 

Upon hearing the news, Alexander’s face broke into a happy grin. He bent down and kissed Jonathan’s hand gallantly. To his surprise, Jace found himself enjoying it. Never in his life had he been treated thus gently by an Alpha. 

“I am glad that you have decided to honor us with your presence for longer!” Alexander stated, still holding Jace’s hand. “If there is anything else you need, please, let me know, I want to make your stay here as enjoyable as possible.”

Jonathan gave a polite nod as he let his hand slip away from Alexander’s grip. “What about you, My Lord?” he wondered. “Is there anything you want from me?”

“My only desire is that you are safe and happy while in my care,” the Propraetor replied and Jace could feel the sincerity in his words. “While you are here, you are under my protection and I expect nothing in return.”

Jace nodded and allowed himself to look up at the sky. The world seemed so different now that he was in this role of a Princess. He felt like a bird that had finally been allowed to spread its winds after a lifetime in captivity. The two of them stayed silent for a while and that gave Jace the chance to glance at his wounded hand. Being worried about Magnus, he had almost forgotten about it. To his surprise, he found it completely healed, just like that of the Propraetor. 

_ How strange, _ he thought before turning back to Alexander. 

The two of them spent nearly two hours on the balcony, just talking to each other. The conversation was light, amusing, and it made Jace feel like he was talking to a long-time friend. He had forgotten what having a friend was like. But as it seemed, the Gods had decided to remind him. 

Jace was not blind to the Propraetor’s affection towards him. He saw the lust in Alexander’s eyes whenever the two of them exchanged glances, but he knew nothing real would come of it. Even in the clothes of a Princess, Jace was still a slave, an object, and his only purpose in this world was to serve his Master. He could not deny being attracted to the man’s strong muscles and charming smile and familiar eyes, but he would bury all of that in the sand. Objects did not have feelings. He would let the Propraetor in his body if he had to, but not in his heart. It was already dead anyway.

* * *

These days all Lucian had on his mind was the newcomer who had stolen his friend’s heart. Unlike Alexander, he saw through all the lies and it enraged him that the fraudulent Princess was making a fool out of everybody else. He needed proof. Solid proof that not even Alexander would be able to ignore. But how?

Not even Aline’s tight cunt could distract Lucian from his many thoughts. He made a few short thrusts before collapsing on top of the slave. 

“What bothers you, husband?” Clarissa asked from where she was resting on the luctus. She was reading letters from Rome, occasionally sparing a glance in Lucian’s direction. She did always enjoy watching him fuck slaves. 

“Alexander’s guest,” Lucian admitted with a sigh. He rolled over and poured himself some wine. 

Clarissa put the letter down and went to sit on the bed, next to her husband. 

“You can go,” she told Aline, who left as quickly as possible. “Do you still think he’s lying?” Clarissa asked her Father’s parabatai.

“Yes,” Lucian confirmed. “I can’t see it any other way. It’s transparent that he’s hiding something, but Alexander remains blind to everything! It's as though he has been enchanted!” 

“Do you believe it’s possible this so-called Princess has magic?” Clarissa wondered. She joined her husband on the bed and put her head on his chest, making him wrap his arms around her. 

“I cannot be certain, but he’s without a doubt an expert in lying,” Lucian replied. He sighed as Clarissa kissed his chest, caressing his many scars. 

“Perhaps I could talk to him,” Clarissa suggested. “As an omega to an omega.”

“He won’t talk to you given who you are,” Lucian claimed. “He doesn’t seem to like us Romans. He prefers the company of slaves.”

“Yes…” Clarissa realized. “Yes!”

“What?” Lucian asked when his wife jumped out of bed. 

“Simon!” Clarissa called out and a moment later the pregnant slave entered. 

* * *

Jace knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Jia waiting for him at the door.

“What is it Jia?” he asked bluntly. He and Magnus had spent the whole day looking for Asmodeus’ soldiers with no success. The last thing he needed was another problem on his hands. 

“Senator Graymark’s wife has sent gifts as a token of friendship to welcome you here,” Jia informed as they walked in with Magnus following only a few steps behind. 

_ Huh, _ Jace thought. This was the last thing he had expected to hear. He didn’t even know the Senator was married. “What did she send?” 

“Fabrics from all over the world,” Jia replied. “Spices. Exotic fruits. Jewelry. Everything is laid out for you in the Great Room.”

“That is very generous,” Jace stated. 

When they entered the Great Room, Jace saw several chests of gifts waiting for him as well as one naked, pregnant, chained omega with a collar around his neck. 

Jace turned to Jia immediately. “Who is that?”

“That is Simon, Princess,” Jia replied. “One of Mistress Clarissa’s own personal slaves.” 

“I told you I didn’t want any more slaves, didn’t I?” Jace asked, glaring. 

“You did,” Jia confirmed. “However, I thought he might be of use to us.”

“How so?” Jace questioned. 

“Simon here has given birth to two sets of triplets,” Jia revealed. “I thought he might share experience with Andreas, give advice and perhaps even assist when the time comes.” 

Jace looked over at Magnus and got a nod. 

“I’ve already got a...personal slave so I don’t need that,” Jace informed. “But I’m certain we can find something for you to do around here. What did you do in your old house?”

When Simon finally looked at him, Jace saw empty eyes and within that emptiness, the greatest pain. He might as well have been looking in a mirror. 

“Simon was mostly entertainment for the gladiators,” Jia replied “But since the Senator took a liking to him, he became the Mistress’ personal slave. 

_ That’s evil _ , Jace thought, but the only thing he did was let out a sigh. “Have him bathed and fed,” he ordered. “Give him new clothes and his own room. And summon Theresa to examine him.”

“Yes, Princess,” Jia bowed before exiting the room with Simon following after her. 

* * *

Jace was no fool. He knew exactly why Simon had been sent here. Lucian had been onto him since the moment they’d met so of course, he’d send an informant to keep track of Jace’s wheelings and dealings. Jace didn’t mind, though. Simon’s presence kept Magnus at ease. The Khatun concluded that if an underfed abused slave, who had gotten little to no medical care could give birth to six healthy children, then so could he. 

But Magnus yearned for home. He could no longer stand being trapped in this Roman golden cage and he couldn’t keep pretending to be someone he wasn’t. Magnus hated being treated like a slave. Only now did he figure out what it was like to be in Jace’s shoes. Only now did he truly learn what it was like to be invisible and ignored, treated more like an object than like a human being. He wanted to return home. He needed his Mother by his side when he gave birth, but at the same time, he was afraid of putting his babies at risk. Maybe there was something he didn’t know. Maybe there was some knowledge he could acquire in order to ensure safe travel. And who better to give it to him than Simon?

  
  


Magnus didn’t go to the slaves’ quarters often. He hated the stench and the darkness there and he hated being reminded that he too was benefitting from the suffering of these people. But for his children, he was willing to do anything. So he grabbed a torch and headed downstairs. He entered casually, despite knowing that none of the slaves really liked him. 

“What brings you here tonight, Majesty?” Maia asked sarcastically without even realizing that she was talking to a royal wife and a Prince. 

“I got bored in my room and thought we could talk for a while,” Magnus lied. He took a seat between her and Simon. 

“What? Did your Master get tired of dragging you around by your leash?” Maia wondered. She was more than shocked when Magnus slapped her across the face suddenly. 

“Be careful how you speak about a royal Princess!” he warned. “Especially one that has done so much good for you without ever expecting anything in return!” 

Maia would have no doubt returned the slap if she wasn’t sure there would be real consequences for her. 

“We were fine before him!” Maia declared. “No one was interfering with our lives, telling us what’s right for us and what’s not!” 

“Maia, he’s right!” Helen stated. “Master Jonathan has been nothing but kind to us!”

“He got under Master’s skin, I’ll give him that,” Maia smirked. “No one else has managed to stay here this long.”

“What does that mean?” Magnus wondered. 

“Master Alexander uses this villa for entertainment and to get away from the life of politics,” Helen revealed. “When his guests come here, they pick out a slave or two, do what they want with them and then they leave.” 

“So this is Alexander's personal brothel?” Magnus concluded. 

“Not really, because none of us get paid,” Maia responded. 

“But if you’re lucky, someone might take an interest in you and take you to their own house,” Helen informed. “Like it happened with Aline.” 

“Who is Aline?” Magnus wondered. 

“She is Jia’s daughter,” Helen responded. “She used to live here, but Senator Graymark took a liking to her and bought her from Master Alexander.” 

“Why does it always have to be this man?!” Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“He might like you,” Maia said. “You are just his type. He has a taste for orientals.”

He ignored her and turned to Simon, who was eating figs in silence. “What about you, Simon?” the Khanzade asked. “How are you? Theresa said your day was near. Are you well?”

“I am very well,” Simon responded. “All thanks to Master Jonathan.”

“You’re a mother of six children,” Magnus started off. “That’s impressive. The Gods must favour you.”

“Eight, actually,” Simon corrected. “These would be my ninth and tenth,” he said, looking down as he caressed his enormous belly. 

“Wow…” Magnus breathed out in surprise. “You are blessed. And you never had any problems with delivering them? All are alive and well?”

“As far as I know,” Simon replied. 

“What do you mean?” Magnus wondered. “Aren’t your children with you?”

Simon looked away and teared up. “I do not wish to speak on this matter any longer.” 

He tried to get up and waddle away, but Magnus stopped him, by catching him by the wrist. “Tell me!” he ordered, but that only made the slave freeze and refuse to talk even more.

“Simon is a breeding slave,” Helen revealed at last. “Any child he produces is immediately taken from him after birth and sold for the Master’s profit.”

Magnus’ blood ran cold. He thought he would be sick. He ran out of there as quickly as his feet would let him. 

* * *

Upon hearing about this, Jace was furious. Never in his life had Magnus seen him this angry. He summoned Simon in his room and made him tell the whole story.

“I was twelve when I got my moonblood,” Simon recalled through tears. “I flowered early. My breasts grew, my hips widened. That made me an easy sell at the slave market. When Master Valentine brought me to his house, I felt like a piece of meat. I knew the Alphas there wanted something from me, but I did not know what it was.”

Jace squeezed his eyes shut and clung onto Simon’s hand tighter. “Go on.”

“Thankfully, the laws against rape were strict so no one dared do anything,” he said as more and more tears fell from his eyes. “I befriended one of them. Jordan was his name. He was kind to me. He made me laugh. He loved to sing to me and hold my hand. We were best friends and for the first time since my family died, I was happy. One night, he came to my cell and he kissed me. I kissed back, because I thought it was what friends did. I...I don’t even know how the rest happened. One momеnt we were talking about something, and the next, he was inside me. It was dark, but I felt everything. I liked it, I won’t lie...but…”

“You were taken advantage of,” Jace finished the sentence for him. 

Simon nodded. “It happened a few more times before he disappeared. I don’t know if he was sold or killed, but I never saw him again. When my belly started growing, no one said anything. It was hardly the first time it had happened. I had no idea what was going on with my body and I was all on my own. My pains started in the middle of the night while I was sleeping. There was no one else in my cell, so I had to deliver the baby with my own hands. I don’t know if anyone heard me scream, but if they did, they ignored me. The only light I had was from a torch a few feet away. I only realized what was happening when I saw his little head crowning. Eventually, all of him came out and I…” he sobbed for a moment. “I was thirteen and holding a baby I didn’t even know was coming!”

Jace nodded as tears kept falling down his cheeks. “What happened next?” 

“A few days later, Mistress Jocelyn came to see me and to make sure my baby was truly alive and healthy. No other baby had survived that year. All had been stillborn or died a few hours after birth from an unknown disease. But mine was healthy! He was big and strong. A true miracle. A few days later, Mistress brought a physician and a seer. They told her my womb was blessed by the Gods and that every child I bear would come out alive. She liked that. She waited a while before presenting me to her son. I spent days locked in his room, being fucked in every way imaginable. I enjoyed that too. More than I thought I could. I was happy again, but it didn’t last long.When I came out, they told me my baby was taken by a fever. Nothing else. Nine months later, I gave birth to Master Sebastian’s triplets. I didn’t even get to see their faces before they were taken from me. I never saw them again, nor Master Sebastian. Immediately after I gave birth, I was taken to my cell and left there.”

“By all the Gods!” Magnus exclaimed. “These Romans are true monsters!”

Jace looked over at Magnus’ silently agreeing. “And?’

“Eventually, I came down with the fever as well. I hoped I would finally die,” he admitted. “But when I woke up, they told me Master Valentine was selling me to his parabatai as part of Mistress Clarissa’s dowry. From then on, it’s always been the same. Every year, Master chooses one of the gladiators to breed me and then sells the child that comes out.”

“Not this year!” Jace declared. “I swear to you on all that I love that this year you’ll get to see your babies and raise them!”

Simon said nothing. He didn’t believe it was possible. 

  
  
  
  


After declining the Propraetor’s invitations for a few days, Jace finally agreed to see Alexander for supper. The Roman was, of course, delighted as he had been starting to fear the Princess was slipping away from his grasp. He brought a necklace, made out of pure Thracian gold as a token of his affection. 

“Unworthy of you, yet I couldn’t help but think it would suit you,” Alexander stated as he offered the necklace to Jace. 

“Once again you are too generous,” Jace said as he put on the necklace. “But I must admit I had ulterior motives in inviting you here tonight.” 

Alexander smirked. “What could these ulterior motives be?” he wondered. 

“I’m interested in purchasing a slave,” Jace revealed. “How may I do that?”

Alexander was visibly surprised. “Well, the slave market is always open and running,” he infomed. “If you’re afraid of going alone, I will accompany you gladly.”

“No, there is a particular slave I want,” Jace said. “From a particular Master. I need you to vouch for me.”

Alexander smiled. “I don’t see a problem with that. Who is the Master and who is the slave?”

“I want Simon,” Jace revealed. “Senator Graymark’s breeding slave.” 

Alexander put the fork down and sighed. “Jonathan…I think you may be asking for too much.”

“Why so?” Jace questioned. “He’s already in my care. I’ve gotten to know him. What’s the issue in buying him?” 

“Well, since you’re asking for this, I assume you are aware that Simon is an important asset for Lucian,” Alexander said. “It is unlikely that he will part with him that easily.” 

“Evidently, it was not that difficult since he sent him here to spy on me,” Jace said. “To undermine my relationship with you, no less.” 

Alexander had nothing to say to that. He knew it was true. The only reason he hadn’t stopped Lucian from doing that was to gain more information on Jonathan in order to court him easier. 

“That was a great insult to my honour,” Jace stated. “And what did it accomplish?” 

“Nothing,” Alexander admitted. 

“Exactly,” Jace confirmed. “So the least you can do is make it up to me by talking to the Senator.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Alexander promised before they resumed their dinner. 

* * *

“No,” Lucian replied even after he had listened to Alexander present his arguments for almost twenty minutes.

“I will pay you whatever you want, just sell me the damn slave!” Alexander insisted. 

“Simon is way too profitable to sell. His value increases with each child he produces,” Lucian stated. “And I will not be ruled by your thirst for a foreign cunt!”

“What your mouth!” Alexander warned. “You are talking about a royal princess, not a whore from the brothel across the street!” 

“Do you honestly still believe that?” Lucian asked, genuinely curious.

“I do,” Alexander confirmed. “He has no reason to lie.” 

“He has every reason to lie!” Lucian stated. “His story is so fictitious, even a blind man could see he’s lying!”

“My husband is correct,” Clarissa claimed. “If he was truly a Princess, we would have heard about him. The last Theban Princess named Jonathan disappeared from the city a decade ago.” 

Alexander looked over and Lucian and sighed. “Whatever he is, I am half of it,” he said, looking straight at his friend. “He’s my parabatai, Lucian.”

These words made the Senator freeze in his spot. “You cannot be certain.” he told the Propraetor. 

“I am certain the same way you are that the Emperor is your parabatai,” Alexander shot back.

“But he’s an omega,” Lucian reminded. “He’s not a warrior, How could he be your parabatai?”

“It’s uncommon, but not unheard of,” Alexander stated. 

“Oh, for all the Gods’ sakes, Alexander!” Lucian exclaimed at last. “Just fuck this omega and let him go! This game of yours has been going on for way too long!” 

“It is no game,” Alexander told the other Alpha. “And that is not the purpose of my visit. Sell me the fucking slave and let us end this matter!”

“No!” Clarissa refused instead of her husband. “Simon is not for sale.”

“I am speaking to Lucian,” Alexander reminded. “You would do well to stay out of it.”

“You forget yourself, Propraetor!” Clarissa snapped. “I might be an omega, but I am still your Emperor’s daughter! You are beneath me!” 

Alexander glared, but he decided not to respond for now. “This isn’t over!’ he said before leaving.

* * *

Jace was on his way out when Jia informed him that a carriage had arrived in the yard. 

“I can’t see them now, Jia,” he told her as he made his way to the door. “Tell them to come back later.”

“Princess...it’s...it’s Mistress Lydia,” Jia revealed. “I can’t send her away.”

Jace frowned in confusion. “Who is this Mistress Lydia?” he wondered. “And why can’t you send her away?”

Jia looked at him with so much pity in her eyes that Jace knew the answer before he ever heard it. “She’s the Propraetor’s wife, Princess.”

Although Jace felt like his world had just fallen apart, he was able to remain composed and hide his emotions pretty quickly. “Invite her in the Great Room,” he ordered. “Serve her favourite food and drinks. I’ll be down in a moment.” And with that he ran upstairs, back to his rooms.

Jace had no time to feel sorry for himself. He knew this visit was not a coincidence and it was likely the result of him wanting to keep Simon. So Lucian and his wife wanted a war. Jace would give them war then. He put on his best toga, coupled with the necklace from Alexander and told Magnus to stay upstairs. 

Before entering the Great Room, Jace told Jia to announce his arrival in order to show the Propraetor’s wife that he was no easy target. 

  
  
  


“Princess Jonathan of Thebes!” Jia announced loudly as Jace entered the Great Room gracefully. 

Lydia was sitting on one of the sofas, looking around curiously. She was a gorgeous petite woman with golden hair that resembled Jace’s own and a body to die for. When Jace came, she didn’t bow. She simply rose from her seat and stepped closer to him. 

“It is good to finally attach a face to the name I’ve heard so often lately,” she commented. 

Jace forced himself to give her a fake smile. “My Lady, I do not know what you’ve heard about me, but I can wager with almost full certainty that it was not true.”

“They didn’t lie about your beauty,” Lydia said as she started walking around the room again, examining everything. “Rumour has it that you’re ruling here as if you’re the Mistress of this villa. I see that much is true.”

“Speak frankly, My Lady!” Jace challenged. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to remind you that you are but a guest,” Lydia revealed. “Your stay here is limited. It seems you have forgotten.”

“On the contrary, I remember very well,” Jace assured. “Just as I remember that it was your husband who begged me to stay here.” 

Lydia couldn’t hide the anger these words caused her even if she tried to. She lifted her chin up and looked at Jace with cold eyes. “Regardless of why you’re here and who invited you, I do not appreciate the fact that you are behaving as if you are the Mistress of this villa.” 

“I have done no such thing,” Jace stated. 

Lydia scoffed. “Haven’t you? Because I’ve heard you’ve given the slaves new beds and clothes, you have fresh food delivered for the damn slaves, you summon my family’s own physician here to heal slaves and, if that’s not all, you had Alexander get into a quarrel with the Emperor’s own parabatai and daughter and over a slave at that!”

“I didn’t–” Jace tried to argue, but Lydia cut him off. 

“Do you realize how dangerous it would be for Alexander if the Emperor’s family was against him?” Lydia wondered. “No, you do not, because it doesn’t concern you. Eventually, you shall be gone and my children and I would have to suffer the consequences of your actions!” 

The mention of Alexander’s children was the last arrow in Jace’s heart. He knew he could take it no longer. “What do you want?” he asked, barely holding back his tears. 

“I’ll take the fucking slave back to my cousin’s palace and you’ll make no attempt to buy him from her,” Lydia ordered. “No more fresh food for the other slaves, they will eat the scraps we send them, and Theresa will only be summoned in a case of a serious matter.”

Never in his life had Jace felt so humiliated, not even when he had been in chains or on his knees for any of the barbarians who had enslaved him. He said nothing as he watched Lydia walk away, triumphant. 

* * *

Clarissa’s heart filled with satisfaction as she stood on the balcony, watching as Simon was being flogged. She had never harbored much love for the slave, on the contrary. She had always felt some irrational hatred for him. Perhaps her hatred stemmed out of jealousy for the gift Simon had. The Gods had given Simon a womb that produced living, healthy children while Clarissa’s own womb had stayed barren for years and had only managed to produce a single omega child. Or maybe it was the unreasonable infatuation that Alphas around her, including her Father, her brother and her husband seemed to have for Simon.that fueled her resentment.

Simon was crying. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his whole face was covered in sweat. The garment he had been wearing had been torn enough to expose his back. The sound that the whip made when it met his skin was brutal. Ten strikes. That’s how many she had told Ragnor to give Simon. Not nearly as many as slaves got when they were being punished, but enough to bring Simon to reality. Dorothea would make an ointment to heal the wounds that would appear, so Clarissa wasn’t worried about damaging her husband’s property permanently. She half-expected Simon’s waters to break and was disappointed when they didn’t. 

Clarissa was so buried in her own thoughts that she didn’t even hear the steps that came from behind her. She only snapped out of it when her husband’s arms wrapped around her. 

“It should not excite me so to see you torturing a slave,” Lucian claimed after kissing the back of her head. She felt his excitement through his toga and knew exactly where this was headed. 

“Why not?” Clarissa wondered with a smirk. “I always enjoy the sight of you fighting and killing.”

“You make a good point,” Lucian admitted. 

After the last hit was delivered, Ragnor released Simon from his bonds and the pregnant slave fell to his knees, still crying. 

“Have his wounds tended to and bring him to my room,” Clarissa ordered before letting her husband lead her back inside. 

  
  
  


She was breathing deeply, adjusting to the feeling of his cock inside of her when a knock came. Neither of them said ‘Enter’ so Simon was left waiting at the door. Instead, Clarissa rested her head against her husband’s shoulder and took a few calming breaths. Lucian held her, gently caressing her back to help her calm down.

“Say that you love me!” Clarissa ordered after kissing him and her voice came across as more desperate than determined. “Say it or this marriage means nothing!”

Lucian was visibly surprised by the request. “Of course I love you!” he said, caressing her face. “Where do doubts on the matter come from?”

Clarissa sighed and shut her eyes for a moment. “My biggest fear is having a marriage that resembles that of my parents,” she admitted. “I need to know you’re with me not out of duty to my Father or convenience, but because you love me!” 

“If I had made you question my motives, then I beg you to forgive me,” Lucian said, looking down at their joined hands. “I realize now that I have failed as a husband and as an Alpha.” 

“The fault is not in you,” Clarissa assured. “It is my own fears that led me down this dark path.”

“What fears, my love?” Lucian asked. 

“You know what…” Clarissa drawled on.

“We cannot fight against the will of the Gods, my love,” Lucian stated. “But I know one day they will smile upon us and give us the heirs we have both dreamed of.”

“And if they do not?” Clarissa questioned. “I fear you might turn to another to give you what I could not,” she admitted. 

“You have already given me one child and you will give me another!” Lucian stated with unbelievable certainty. “I will not have you doubt it any longer!” He lifted her chin and kissed her again, which led to what they had been waiting for all day. 

Long after they had finished, Clarissa realized Simon was waiting at the door for further punishment. “Shall we have fun?” she asked, lifting her head up to look at her husband. 

“If you wish,” Lucian shrugged. 

Clarissa smirked and got out of bed happily. “Come in, Simon,” she ordered. 

After a moment the door opened and the slave entered. His hands were chained and his head was bowed. It seemed like even the tiniest step was causing him pain. He was still wearing that rag the Princess had given him. It was such a pathetic sight that Clarissa felt herself get wet again. 

She stepped closer to him and took off the dress he was wearing in one swift motion. Simon stood in front of his Masters naked, wounded and pregnant. 

“Have you been to see my daughter yet?” Clarissa asked while she was circling him like a lioness. “She seems to enjoy your milk more than that of the wetnurse.”

“Not yet, Mistress, but I will as soon as I am able,” Simon promised. 

“Very well,” Clarissa nodded. She caressed his tit and cupped it in her hand, drawing Lucian’s attention to it. She let her hand wander lower and placed it on his belly, stroking gently. When she leaned in to kiss him, the act was almost gentle and it got Lucian hard again. 

Clarissa and Lucian used Simon until the slave literally passed out. Lucian took him from behind like a dog took a bitch in heat while Clarissa shoved Simon’s face in her cunt and made him pleasure her until she got bored. Once they were done, Clarissa summoned Ragnor so he could take Simon out. 

“Take him to my daughter’s room so he can feed her,” she ordered. “After that chain him to a post and don’t release him until it’s time for another feeding.” 

“Yes, Mistress,” Ragnor bowed before he carried Simon out of the room. 

* * *

Just as he had suspected, Alexander found Jonathan on the beach. The Princess was sitting on the shore, his body still wet as he stared off into the distance. Upon seeing him, Alexander ran to his side.

“My Lady!” the Propraetor panted. “I was informed of what had happened! I beg you to accept my most sincere apologies!” 

“I failed him, Alexander,” Jonathan stated, holding his knees close to his chest like a small child. “I promised him he’d get to keep his babies this time, and I did nothing to make it happen.”

Alexander sighed and sat next to the omega. “You are being too hard on yourself, My Lady. Some are slaves and some are Masters. It is simply how the world works.”

“It is easy for you to say that when you are the Master,” Jace stated. “Perhaps you should try and put yourself in other people’s shoes for once!” 

“If keeping your promise to that slave was so important to you, why did you let him go?!” Alexander demanded. 

“Your wife...she made me aware of the consequences you would suffer if the Senator were to turn against you. I did not want to be the reason for said consequences.”

“You did this for me,” Alexander concluded. 

“And for your innocent children,” Jonathan added. “And for your wife.” 

“She was out of line,” Alexander claimed. “I will be sure that she is punished for it.” 

“She humiliated me, Alexander!” Jace revealed. “I had never felt so belittled in my entire life, but she spoke no lies! You could have spared me the humiliation by telling me you were married!”

“I did not think it significant enough to share, My Lady,” Alexander admitted. 

“Not significant enough?!” Jace mocked angrily. “You have been trying to court me since the moment we met! And you couldn’t mention you already had a wife and children?”

“I knew you would view it as an obstacle between us and so I did not think it was worth it,” Alexander confessed. 

“And you do not view it as an obstacle?” Jonathan demanded. 

“No, My Lady,” Alexander replied honestly. “I would divorce Lydia right now if you wanted it.”

“How...how could you be so cruel to your wife?!” Jonathan asked, outraged. 

”There was never any love between Lydia and me,” Alexander revealed. “It was simply a matter of convenience. What I feel for you is different. It is not of this realm.”

“What you feel is lust,” Jace claimed, sniffling. “It is because you haven’t had me yet.” He stood up and tried to walk away, but Alexander stopped him and pulled him close to his chest. 

“Even if I had you for a thousand years, I still wouldn't get enough of you!” he declared through gritted teeth. 

“Let me go!” Jace cried out desperately, though he made no real attempt to get away.

“Never!” Alexander refused and then he pulled Jace into a passionate first kiss. 

Jace couldn’t have refused even if he wanted to. Kissing Alexander was like an instinct, an action that felt so natural Jace thought he might have been doing it for years. He melted against the Alpha and kissed back fiercely. 

“Parabatai,” Alexander breathed out once they pulled away. “At last you’ve accepted me.”

Jace rested his head against Alexander’s chest and let out a deep exhale. 

“From the moment I met you, I knew it was you,” Alexander stated with a smile. “I had lost hope, but you’re here at last!”

Jace shook his head and held back tears. “This cannot be,” he claimed. “I am not the person you are looking for.” 

“You are from Thebes,” Alexander reminded. “You know better than I do how the bond works. Our souls are connected by fate. There is no escaping it.”

“You are right about that,” Jonathan said before leaning in for another kiss. “In another world I am your Achilles and you are my Patroclus. We fight as one and live as one and when we die, they mix our ashes together so that we might meet in the next life.” 

“Yes!” Alexander agreed with a grin. He grabbed Jonathan’s face and kissed him repeatedly. “Yes! Yes!” 

“But in this world there are forces greater than ourselves that would seek to keep us apart,” Jace continued, which upset Alexander. 

‘Fuck those forces and fuck anyone who would try to keep you from me!” the Proparaetor declared. When Jace tried to speak again, the Alpha was quick to interrupt him. “I will hear of this no longer!” he stated. “You are my parabatai and that is final. Your place is by my side!” 

* * *

Magnus was dreaming. He knew that he was dreaming, but that did not stop him from feeling it was all real. He felt the muscles in his cunt clenching around nothing and he suddenly realized he was no longer pregnant. He heard panting and although his vision was blurry, he knew who was on top of him. Magnus was unable to stop himself, even if every fiber of his being told him to reject Lucifer. It was happening again, he was being a slave of his own carnal needs and was allowing his Uncle to use him however he pleased. It only lasted a few seconds, but Magnus saw Lucifer’s smug face clear as day. The omega woke up in the aftermath of his orgasm, covered in sweat and panting heavily. Next to him Jace, who was sleeping, awoke as well.

“Majesty?” the slave blinked. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, yes,” Magnus assured as he laid back down, but that was a lie. 

It wasn’t a one time thing either. The dreams kept coming back each night until Magnus decided he wouldn’t sleep in order to avoid them. 

  
  


“He’s playing tricks on me again!” the Khatun claimed as he paced around the room nervously. “No doubt he’s using magic to get to me!”

“Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I believe you just want cock,” Jace said honestly. He was sitting on the desk, re-reading a poem Alexander had written for him and simultaneously trying to make sure that his Master wouldn’t go insane. “It has been too long since you were with an Alpha last.”

“If that were true, why am I not dreaming of my Father?” Magnus wondered. 

Jace knew the answer, but he refused to say it aloud. “Perhaps if you spent some time with another Alpha your dreams would disappear.”

“No!” Magnus refused immediately. “We came here so that I would cleanse myself of my sin!” he reminded. “I will not acquire another!”

“As you wish,” Jace nodded and returned to reading the poem. 

  
  
  


After weeks of searching for the soldiers they had lost, Magnus had completely lost hope that they would ever find them again. All of that changed when one of them found him instead. Jace and Magnus were at the market. Jace was talking to a renowned blacksmith while Magnus searched for fabrics when suddenly he was being dragged by the arm and taken to a dark alley. When they stopped, the man revealed himself and knelt in front of Magnus. He was dressed like a Roman soldier, but Magnus recognized him as one of his Father’s guards. 

‘Your Majesty,” the man spoke at last before taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Magnus. “The Khan sends you this.”

As soon as he opened the letter, Magnus figured out it wasn’t from his Father. 

_ Most beloved nephew _ , Lucifer wrote. 

_ I hope this letter finds you in good spirits and abundant health. No doubt you have thousands of questions and I will gladly answer all of them when we see each other. For now all you need to know is that you’re safe. Even miles away, I am watching over you. Should you require any assistance for anything, turn to Auberon. He will help you in any way he can. I await your reply eagerly. Destroy this letter after reading it.  _

_ Your loving Uncle, _

_ Lucifer, Khan of Abaddon _

Magnus tore the letter to pieces out of anger more than out of caution. He then looked down at the soldier, who was still kneeling at his feet. 

“You serve my Uncle, do you not?” the Khatun asked. “You have always served him and only him.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Auberon confirmed. 

“And the others?” Magnus wondered. “Are they traitors as well?”

“No, Your Majesty,” Auberon replied without looking at Magnus. 

“Where are they now?” the omega demanded. 

“Dead,” Auberon answered simply. 

Magnus felt sick all of a sudden. These men would never see home again. They had families they would never embrace again. Their bodies were buried on foreign soil. All because of him. 

“Does my Father know I‘m here?” Magnus questioned next. 

“No,” Auberon answered. 

“Lucifer orchestrated this whole ordeal,” Magnus realized a bit too late. 

“He wanted you to have a safe and peaceful pregnancy,” Auberon revealed. 

Magnus glared down at the Alpha and walked away without saying a word. 

  
  
  


Though Magnus gave no reply, Lucifer kept sending him letters. It was infuriating. Magnus longed for any news from home, but not in this way. Magnus refused to dignify his Uncle’s letters with a response, but he did read them when curiosity got the best of him. Most of the time, Lucifer professed his love. In some letters, he inquired about Magnus’ life in general or about his health and that of the children. He promised to get Magnus out of his Roman prison so that the triplets would be born in Edom. Today, however, was different. In this letter, each word Lucifer had written was full of passion. He described all that he wanted to do to Magnus in great detail. As Magnus read on, he couldn’t help but get aroused. Images of what Lucifer was describing appeared in his mind and he couldn’t help burn with desire. He wanted all of it. He wanted Lucifer filling him from everywhere, making him orgasm repeatedly, marking him, owning him. Magnus moaned as his own fingers started moving inside his cunt, but he soon realized they were nowhere near enough. 

“Jace!” he called out, summoning the slave. 

Jace had been previously picking out a toga to wear for his dinner with the Propraetor later that evening. In an attempt to give Magnus his privacy, he had pretended not to notice his Master’s growing arousal as the Khatun read the letter sent by the Khan of Abaddon. 

When Magnus called out his name, Jace knew exactly what to do. He maneuvered Magnus easily, bending him over the desk before lifting up his skirts to expose a dripping cunt and a tight ass. He put a single finger inside his Master, testing out the waters. Magnus was tight and hot, and the scent he was emitting was sweet and intoxicating. When a second finger joined Jace’s first, the Khatun moaned, arching his back in pleasure. It took only a few seconds and a few movements of Jace’s skilled finger to make him come. But it wasn’t enough. It could never be enough. Magnus knew only a real cock would satisfy his desire. But at this point he could no longer afford or imagine being with anyone else except his Father. So Jace would have to do. Jace knew better than to think one orgasm was the end of it. He buried his face in his Master’s cunt and pleasured Magnus with his tongue this time.

“You need cock, Majesty,” Jace commented casually, knuckles deep in Magnus’ ass. 

“I shall get it when we return home,” Magnus stated, breathing heavily. “Add another.” he ordered. 

Jace dragged the bottle of olive oil with his free hand and coated another one of his fingers in it before adding it next to the other two. “And until then?” Jace wondered. “Will you torture yourself for months?” 

“If I have to,” Magnus nodded. He let his head fall down on the desk and took a deep breath. “And you? Are you getting any cock yourself? You see that Roman almost every night, but you rarely speak of him anymore.”

Jace sighed and moved his fingers in and out of Magnus in a steady rhythm. “He hasn’t touched me yet,” he revealed. “He probably believes he is preserving my virtue.” 

He tried to sound as unbothered as possible, but it was obvious that was a sore point for him. Jace had lost his maidenhead very soon after he had been brought to the tribe at a very young age and that had left him traumatized, but he had learned to live with the pain. Now, with Alexander present, with the prospect of a future he was offering, it was as if Jace’s wound had been reopened. He was all used up, tainted, far away from the blushing virgin bride Alexander dreamed of. 

“And when he finds out you’re no maiden?” Magnus wondered. 

“He shall probably cast me aside,” Jace replied, sighing heavily once again. “But it is for the best. Sooner or later, this farce would have to end.” 

“I am surprised you have managed to fool him this long,” Magnus admitted. “I fear when the truth comes out, it would backfire in our faces.”

“Your Uncle would protect you,” Jace assured. “He said so, did he not?” 

“What about you?” Magnus wondered. “You are not thinking of staying behind, are you?”

“No, no, of course not,” Jace replied, caressing Magnus’ face. “I would never leave your side and I have my Mother as well. I cannot live without her. I long to see her again.” 

Magnus leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. “Perhaps I should write back to my Uncle,” he decided. 

“Yes,” Jace agreed. “It is time for us to leave.”

* * *

Alexander had never imagined that he would one day be sparring with an omega, much less with the omega he wanted to marry. But he had always imagined sparring with his parabatai, so here he was, training with Jace as if that was the most normal thing in the world because it was. This was what they were meant to be doing. Jonathan turned out to be more capable than his size and sex would have suggested. He was fast, agile, strong, and extremely skilled with a blade. The first time he was overpowered by Jonathan during a sparring session, Alexander felt humiliated. He thought Jonathan would take it as a sign of weakness and reject the Propraetor as a suitor, but that did not happen, thankfully. Jace seemed to enjoy these playful fights of theirs and so did Alexander. 

They were currently on the beach, their swords clashing under the hot sun. Alexander preferred the bow over the blade, but he liked to indulge Jonathan just to see his lovely smile.

“Want to go hand-to-hand?” Alexander suggested, panting. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jonathan said with a pleased smile before throwing his blade in the sand. And so it began. 

Afterward, they sat down near the water, trying to catch their breaths. Jonathan had won again, easily pinning Alexander on the ground with his weight. Alexander had to been surprised when the Princess claimed him lips in a passionate kiss as a way to celebrate his victory, but he had been surprised when Jonathan had reached under his toga in search of the Alpha's hardening cock. Alexander had been forced to put an end to the act before it began, as much as he did not want to. The last thing he wanted to do was dishonour the Princess.

They were currently sitting side-by-side, Jonathan’s head resting on Alexander’s arm as the Alpha stared into the distance, contemplating what had just happened. 

“Why did you reject me?” the Princess asked at last. “You were aroused, I saw it!” 

“My Lady, I...I did not think it was appropriate as we are not yet married,” Alexander explained himself. “I did not want to taint your honor with my own selfish desires..”

Jonathan shook his head. “My honour was tainted a long time ago.” 

“What to do mean, My Lady?” the Propraetor asked, frowning. 

The Princess let out a shaky breath as he kept his eyes on the ground. “A long time ago...while I was still a child...I was...violated,” he revealed at last.

Alexander was instantly shocked. While it was a common practice for Masters in Rome to take underage slaves to bed by force, such thing was almost unheard of for noble Ladies. No sane man in Rome would have dared, and whoever madman would have tried, would have been on sight. Now Alexander understood. Now it made sense why Jonathan had been so cold distant at the beginning. Like a wounded creature, he had learned to hide his past hurts and it had taken true love and care to get him to trust again. By being so forward from the very first moment they had met, Alexander had probably scared him. 

“My Lady...if my advances had offended you, I beg for your forgiveness most humbly,” Alexander said, bowing his head in regret. “I realize now that my behavior when we first met was not appropriate and I would do anything to take it back.”

Jonathan scoffed as if Alexander was saying the most ridiculous thing. “When I met you, I was walking corpse,” the Princess admitted. “Over the years, my honour, my dignity, my hopes and dreams were taken away. I had nothing. It was as if there was nothing inside me: no lungs, no soul, no heart. But you brought it all back. Your love put a spark in me, Alexander, and now I am alive again.” 

There were tears in his eyes as he spoke, but when he saw the look of adoration on Alexander’s face, he smiled. He realized then how right the Alpha had been. Jace’s attempt to push Alexander away had backfired and somehow it had brought them even closer together. The Propraetor reached for his Princess’ hand and smiled through his own tears. Now Jace knew too that nothing could get between them, not times, or distance, nor even death. They would always find each other as they were linked by destiny. When they kissed, it felt like a promise, like wordless parabatai vows said just between the two of them. 

* * *

Clarissa found Simon exactly where she had left him, chained to a post under the terrace. He was cowering miserably, trying to shield himself from the burning sun. He was on all fours, breathing heavily as his mouth searched for water blindly. The sight was so pathetic, Clarissa thought maybe she had gone too far. Suddenly her heart softened towards him, and she ordered one of the other slaves to bring a cup of water. As soon as the first drops of water touched his lips, life seemed to return in the slave’s body. He drank quickly as if afraid that this necessity of life would be taken from him soon. 

“Are you ready to talk?” Clarissa asked after she handed the cup over to the other slave and ordered her to bring another.

“Talk...talk about what?” Simon asked, panting. 

“The Princess!” Clarissa replied. “What else would I have to talk to you about?!”

Simon shook his head. “I already told you everything!” Simon stated. “There is nothing else for me to say.”

“Liar!” Clarissa accused. “I know there is something wrong with him and no one can convince me otherwise!”

“If there is such a thing, I haven’t seen it,” Simon insisted. 

Feeling frustrated, Clarissa let out an angry grunt and reached for the dagger that she kept strapped to her thigh. She pressed its edge against Simon’ belly and looked him straight in the eye. “Then search memory!” she ordered. “Or I will gut you right here and feed your bastards to the dogs!” 

Simon let out a pathetic cry, trembling as the cold iron was pressed further into his skin, threatening to harm his babies. 

“Talk!” Clarissa ordered again. 

“He…He spends all of his time with that slave of his,” Simon sobs. “They sleep in the same room. They bathe together. The only time they’re apart is when he meets the Propraetor.”

“I do not care about the damn slave!” Clarissa snapped. “Tell me of the Princess himself!”

“He...One time in the bath...I swear I heard Master Jonathan refer to Andreas as Majesty,” Simon revealed at last. As much as he hated having to betray the Princess like this, he had to think of his own children first. 

“Majesty,” Clarissa repeated in surprise. “What does this mean?”

“I...I think the Princess might not be who he says he is,” Simon replied .”I think he might be a…”

Before Simon could finish his sentence, there was a splashing sound and he felt a piercing pain in his abdomen. 

“Might be what?” Clarissa demanded, ignoring Simon’s screams. “Answer me!”

But Simon couldn’t answer. The pain was too great and he had to save whatever strength he had left. 

Eventually, Clarissa was forced to order two slaves to take him inside and call Dorothea. Usually, they left this part to fate, but the children Simon was carrying were too big of and investment to take the risk.

While Simon was giving birth, Clarissa paced around the Great Room in her house, trying to process his words. Lucian was still away on a hunting trip, so she had no one to share her concerns with. She spent a long time wondering what Simon’s words meant, though it was hardly a difficult conclusion to come to. Jonathan wasn’t who he had said he was. He wasn’t a Princess. He was likely a guard or a servant or maybe even a slave. And it was Andeas who was the Master. They weren’t from Thebes eitherThey were probably from a riveling state, otherwise they wouldn’t have come up with so many elaborate lies. Being certain of this in her heart of hearts, Clarissa knew she had to prove it, otherwise her claims would be only empty words. 

Clarissa was so engulfed in her thoughts about Jonathan and what his punishment would be once the truth was revealed that she almost forgot what was happening in her house. A knock on the door pulled her out of her vengeful plan. 

“Mistress,” Dorothea entered before bowing. “Simon has delivered at last. Two Alpha boys.” 

“Fine,” Clarissa dismissed easily, rolling her eyes. “Have you done all that is necessary?”

Dorothea nodded. “Simon has been taken to the dungeon and one of the other slaves has become a wetnurse.” 

“Well done then,” Clarissa praised. “Put them in one of the slave rooms before my husband deals with them.” 

“Mistress, I…” Dorothea said, looking down at her feet. “I think you should see the children before we present them to the Senator.” 

Clary gave Dorothea a questioning look before agreeing. She had told herself that she would not torture herself with the sight of Simon’s healthy offspring, but curiosity took over. 

Just as Dorothea had said, Simon had given birth to two Alpha boys. They were big and healthy and with strong lungs, if their cries were anything to go by. But that was not what caught Clarissa’s attention. The first thing she noticed about them was their skin tone. They were both dark of skin, much darker than both Simon and the Gladiator who had supposedly bred him, Bartholomew. How was this possible? 

Realization hit Clarissa like a ton of bricks. It was as if her Father’s whole palace had fallen on her. She felt betrayed. She felt cheated by destiny and she felt cold and alone. She tried to think of any other dark-skinned slave Simon might have come into contact with, but none came to mind. Simon was never allowed out of the house without permission and the physicians were always so diligent about giving him the herbs that stopped him from getting pregnant. But perhaps in the cells he had mated with another Alpha that Clarissa did not know about. No matter which way Clarissa tried to find an explanation for this, she kept coming back to the same truth. Lucian was the one who had impregnated Simon, accidentally or not. 

Angry tears fell down her cheeks as she let out a pained sob. She grabbed her dagger and headed down to the dungeon angrily, with Dorothea following right behind her. 

“Mistress, wait!” the slave begged, but Clarissa heard nothing. Reason had left her and now she was ruled only by anger and lust for vengeance. 

She found Simon in his room, covered in sweat and dirt, tired and not yet recovered from giving birth. 

“YOU WHORE!” Clarissa yelled as soon as the cell door opened and she was onto him at once. She threw away the dagger and wrapped her hands around his throat instead. “You fucking whore! Who fucked you, huh? Tell me, who fucked you?!” 

Simon had no idea what was going on, but he didn’t try to fight Clarissa either. He was way too tired and his life meant nothing to him, so why even bother?

“Mistress, stop!” Dorothea begged, doing her best to separate them. Eventually, the guards helped her reluctantly and Clarissa let go of the slave. But she still was not done. 

She picked the dagger from the ground and pressed the blade to Simon’s throat. “After...we bred you,” she panted. “Who did you sleep with?”

“My children!” was all Simon was capable of saying. “Where...Where?’ he cried. 

“Answer me!” Clarissa ordered through gritted teeth. “Or I will have them butchered and then served to you for dinner!”

  
  


The threat only served to make Simon more hysterical. He wailed like a madman, his whole face covered in tears and snot. 

Dorothea stepped in and pulled Clarissa aside. “Mistress, please let me talk to him,” she begged. “You will achieve nothing through violence.”

Clarissa slapped Dorothea for her boldness, making the slave fall back on the ground. “Do not presume to tell me what to do!” 

Dorothea stood back up quickly. “Mistress, please!” she begged. “For your own sake and for that of your husband and your daughter! Let me deal with this!” 

Clarissa looked back at Simon who was still weeping and then again and Dorothea. She felt lost and in need of guidance. She wished her Mother were here to show her the right way. Knowing her Mistress well, Dorothea could sense the internal conflict Clarissa was facing. The slave wrapped her arms around the young woman and Clarissa allowed herself to rest her head on Dorotea’s shoulder for a moment. 

“Go upstairs,” Dorotead advised once they pulled away. “Hold your daughter. Do not act out of anger. Let me take care of this for you.” 

  
  
  


Clarissa nodded silently and did as she was told. She fell asleep with Tala in her arms, hoping this was all a terrible nightmare. 

It was not. Dorothea had interrogated Simon for hours, but she’d gotten the same answer over and over again. Senator Graymark was the only Alpha Simon had slept with after being bred. That meant that Bartholomew’s seed had not taken root in him and instead, it was Lucian who had ended up impregnating him. Clarissa had to force herself to accept this as truth, as fact, so that she could move on and find a solution for the problem that had risen. Dawn was approaching, which meant that Lucian would soon be back from his hunt. Clarissa had very little time to make a decision and act on it. She could present her husband with his sons that a slave had given birth to and disgrace herself, or she could stain her own soul with an unforgivable sin, but ensure that no one else except her daughter would have a claim to Lucian’s fortune. Clarissa was her Father’s daughter, she knew what had to be done. Mercy was not in their family’s blood, especially when it came to matters like these. She would have these children killed, that was the only solution. She couldn’t risk the possibility of some bastards showing up at her doorstep and laying claim on all of Lucian’s riches. Even illegitimate, they still had a better chance of inheriting everything their father owned because they were Alphas. As an omega, and a girl, Tala would get nothing. 

Clarissa was gripping the dagger so tightly that it ended up cutting her fingers, but she felt no pain. As she watched herself bleed she took a deep breath and she made her choice at last. 

* * *

Jace was trembling. His eyes were glued to the door as he waited for that familiar knock to come. Tonight was special. He wore a sheer sleeping gown that had been made for him merely hours ago, paired with the necklace Alexander had given him and a flower crown made out of Orpheus flowers. Magnus was safely resting in one of the other rooms, preparing himself for tomorrow night. Tonight was only about Jace and Alexander. 

When he finally heard a knock, Jace stood up nervously and took a moment to get a hold of himself. “Enter!” he allowed finally. 

* * *

When Alexander stepped inside the room and laid eyes on the sight before him, he thought he might be dreaming. The Princess was dressed for bed yet it seemed that sleeping was the last thing on his mind. In his sheer gown, Jonathan was the perfect picture of innocence, elegance and beauty. The dress left almost nothing to the imagination and Alexander found himself feeling 

embarrassed as well as aroused. Seeing the Princess in such a state was confusing. He had thought he would only get to see this view when the two of them were wed, but Jonathan seemed to have other plans. Why now, Alexander did not know. He put all the questions that appeared in his mind aside and approached the omega.

“My Lady,” he bowed before kissing Jonathan’s hand. “When I received your request to meet so late at night, I thought something had happened. What a relief it is to see you in perfect health.” 

“Apologies, if I had made you worry over nothing,” Jonathan said as he pressed a gentle hand to Alexander’s cheek. “I simply wanted to see you.” 

“With what purpose?” Alexander wondered. 

Jonathan blushed and looked away for a moment. After a moment he looked straight at Alexander with wide and innocent eyes. “I want you to share my bed tonight,” he whispered as if it were a secret. 

Alexander was rendered speechless for a moment. “My Lady...I had thought you would want to save this moment for our wedding night.” 

Jonathan got visibly uncomfortable and that made Alexander regret his words. “I will not be a blushing bride, so what difference does it make?” the Princess questioned. “If I desire you and you desire me, why should we deny ourselves?”

Alexander considered Jonathan’s words for a moment. He was right. They loved each other and desired each other, and they were parabatai, so there was nothing standing in their way. Except Alexander’s wish to show Jonathan that he was loved and respected. 

“I will share your bed tonight,” Alexander agreed. “But only if you promise me that you do not see this as a way to sate my lust for you and by doing so drive me away,” he warned sternly. “It is love that brought me to you. And I could make love to you once or a thousand times, it does not matter. I will love you all the same.” 

Jonathan teared up and buried his face in Alexander’s chest. “I wish I was worthy of all the love you have for me.”

“You are worthy,” Alexander insisted, making Jonathan look at him. “Violated or not, you are worth everything.” 

Jonathan put a stop to the Alpha’s rant with a kiss. “Then you must indulge me tonight,” he claimed with a wide smile. “I order you to fuck me, parabatai.” 

“Jonathan!” Alexander exclaimed with a laugh. “I had never expected to hear such words from you!” 

“Shut up and kiss me, your fool!” Jonathan ordered, grinning and Alexander had no choice, but to obey. “And my name is Jace! Almost no one has called me Jonathan since I was born!” 

They moved towards the bed hastily, their lips not parting even for a moment. When they finally pulled apart, Jace reached for Alexander’s toga, easily taking the garment off. Soon enough Alexander stood naked and aroused in front of the omega. Jace took a moment to marvel at the sight in front of him. 

“You are the most handsome Alpha I have ever seen,” The Princess breathed out, his voice full of awe as he took in the sight of the Propraetor’s naked flesh.

Alexander could not find an appropriate response. Of course he knew he was good looking and he was well-aware of the effect he had on omegas, but somehow this compliment meant so much more coming from the Princess. Jace’s hands were everywhere, caressing every inch of skin they could reach. 

“How many scars you have!” the omega exclaimed as his eyes wandered all over Alexander’s body. 

“When we have the time, I shall tell you the story of each one,” Alexander promised, chuckling. 

“Later,” Jace nodded. “Now I shall have you inside me at last.” he said with a voice full of determination. 

He took a few steps back towards the bed and then pulled the gown over his head, careful of the flowers that were still in his hair. Once the gown hit the floor, he stood before the Propraetor naked, vulnerable and just as aroused. 

Now it was Alexander’s turn to admire the beauty in front of him. Absent the toga that covered his body, the Alpha couldn't hide how much the sight affected him, not that he had ever tried. His cock stood proudly between his legs, ready to fulfil its duty. 

Jace’s body was perfect, toned and strong, yet voluptuous in all the right places. He was like a sculpture that not even Rome’s finest would be able to create. There was no doubt in Alexander’s mind that the Princess was a descendant of the great Achilles himself. Such beauty was surely due to godly blood and nothing else. Jonathan was not a mere mortal and Alexander felt fortunate to just exist in his presence. The Propraetor thought he might go blind from staring at the omega in all his glory. Yet his eyes couldn’t avoid the countless scars that marred Jonathan’s otherwise flawless skin. They were different from Alexander’s own, the clear evidence of the many punishments Jonathan had endured. 

Alexander’s heart suddenly filled with bubbling anger towards whoever had done this to his Princess. 

“Stop looking at them!” Jonathan demanded. His own eyes were pinned to the floor out of shame and embarrassment as if he was the one who had done something wrong. 

Alexander stepped closer to him and grabbed him by the elbows, looking at omega’s forearms where the freshest scars were. “Who did this?”

Jonathan shook his head and easily freed himself from Alexander’s grip. “I did not come here to discuss past hurts.” He threw himself back on the bed and spread his legs, luring the Propraetor in.

Alexander’s Alpha nature made it easy for him to put other worries aside and focus on the matter at hand. Stroking his cock lazily, he joined Jonathan on the bed. His eyes stared right into Jonathan’s cunt that seemed so open, so willing for him. The omega caressed his own sex, staring right at the Propraetor as he moaned softly. “Alexander!” he was so wet and aroused already that he could barely keep his eyes open. 

If Jonathan wasn’t as eager and wanton as he was, Alexander would have taken his time preparing the omega, but it seemed the Princess wasn’t keen on waiting any longer. Alexander grabbed the bottle of olive oil that was conveniently placed on the little table beside the bed and slicked his cock before lining up. He looked right at Jonathan when he started pushing in. They maintained eye contact the whole time until Alec was all the way in. Once his parabatai’s whole cock was inside of him, Jace let out a sinful moan and arched his back. For a moment it seemed like the whole world had stopped spinning. Everyone and everything disappeared and they were the only two people who existed. Alexander was overcome by an overwhelming feeling of fullness. It was as though his life was complete and he would never want or need anything again. He lost himself in Jace’s eyes and nothing else mattered. Bearing the large size of his own cock in mind, Alexander gave Jace some time to adjust. 

“Move!” the omega allowed at last, after taking a deep breath. “Do not hold back! I can take it!” 

At first Alexander attempted being gentle to the best of his ability, but it took all of his strength not to go at full force. It was only after Jace practically ordered him to fuck him hard that Alexander allowed himself to unleash his inner beast. He sped up his pace, driving Jace wild with each thrust. True to his word, the omega took it easily and seemed to revel in it. His moans and pleas filled the whole room, letting the slaves know that their Master had finally taken the Princess to bed. Alexander could not and would not hold off his release for long. 

“Jace, I would finish!” he warned while still fucking the omega with all of his might. 

“Y–YES!” Jace encouraged, holding Alexander’s face in his hands. “Come!” he breathed out. “Let me feel you!” 

When his climax hit, Alexander moaned into Jace’s shoulder and emptied himself inside the omega. Subconsciously, he hoped that Jace was not taking any herbs to prevent himself from getting pregnant so that this venture of theirs would end with a child. 

“Your turn,” the Alpha panted as he pulled out carefully, ready to dive right into the task of pleasuring Jace.

“N-No, My Lord,” the Princess refused, much to Alexander’s surprise. No omega had ever turned down that. “You do not have to.”

“But I want to,” the Propraetor assured. “Do you not enjoy it?”

“I have no need for it,” Jace explained. “For me, the pleasure of sex comes from pleasing my partner.”

Once again Alexander was rendered speechless by his beloved Princess. He recognized the pain and hurt that was hiding behind these words, but he decided not to comment on it. 

“What do you want then?” he wondered. 

Jace took Alexander’s soft cock in his hand and stroked it gently. “Get back inside me?” he suggested. 

Puzzled as he was, Alexander did as he was told. He pushed into Jace once again, earning himself pretty much the same reaction. 

“You feel so good,” the omega moaned. “I am so full, so whole. Never been this whole in my entire life.”

Alexander chucked at the Princess’ babbling and removed a few sweaty strands of hair from Jace’s forehead. The poor flowers that were in his hair were now scattered all over the pillow and ruined. When the Propraetor kissed him again, a smile appeared on the omega’s face. 

Jace let out a content sigh and caressed the Alpha’s cheek. “I am yours, Alexander,” he admitted at last, finally saying the words Alexander had been waiting to hear for months. “I belong to you in all ways.” 

“And I belong to you,” Alexander returned the sentiment. “Do not doubt that. Ever.” 

“I do not,” Jace assured. “I would not.”

Alexander got the urge to ask Jace about the Alphas he had previously slept with. He wanted to know who was it that had hurt this omega so much that he did not even take pleasure in sex, but he knew bringing up past hurts would not be a wise decision. So he simply put his head on Jace’s chest and listened to his parabatai’s heartbeat, quickly dozing off. 

“Do not fall asleep!” Jace warned. “There shall be no sleeping tonight. I want to spend every moment with you.”

Alexander blinked away the sleepiness and smiled. “As my Princess commands…” he smirked. “What do you want to do next?”

  
  


The sight of Jace with a cock in his mouth was out of this world. Alexander could not look away, not that he wanted to. He kept his eyes on Jace’s as the omega worked on his cock earnestly. 

Jace was a skilled lover. He knew exactly what to do, how to moan and what to say in order to drive Alexander mad with pleasure. His tongue circled the head of Alexander’s cock before sucking on it just barely. 

“Fuck!” Alexander exclaimed. “All the way...Take me all the way in!” he ordered. 

Jace nodded and obeyed dutifully. He held onto Alexander’s hips and he took him deeper and deeper until the whole length of the Propraetor’s cock was in his mouth. He closed his eyes, focusing on bringing Alexander to his release as quickly as possible. Remembering Jace’s words from before, Alexander gripped Jace’s hair as gently as he could and proceeded to fuck the omega’s face hard and fast. He came with a shout of Jace’s name, filling the Princess’ mouth with seed. The Propraetor pulled out and watched as Jace swallowed dutifully. In Alexander’s opinion, no other noble lady had looked as good kneeling for him and with traces of come still on their face. He stroked Jace’s hair gently, making the omega smile. 

When they were way too exhausted for hard fucking, Alexander used all the energy he still had left in him to kiss each one of Jace’s scars as a means of worshipping the Princess. He also left his own marks on Jace’s skin as a remainder of this night. 

For some reason, as tired as he got, Jace refused to let himself rest. At the end, Alexander was forced to stop him from going at it again by pulling him into his chest and wrapping his arms around him to stop him from getting away. 

“More!” Jace demanded sleepily. “More! Do not stop! Please, I want more!” 

“Shh, tomorrow,” Alexander promised, kissing Jace’s forehead as the omega tried to wiggle away. “We shall continue tomorrow, Princess.” 

Despite his protests, Jace finally surrendered. He put his head on Alexander’s chest and let himself rest. “I love you,” he said just as he was falling asleep. “Now and forever. No matter what happens. No matter where I am. Remember that.”

“I do,” Alexander assured. “I love you too.” 

The Propraetor fell asleep peacefully, unaware of the storm that was coming his way. 

* * *

Anouk kept a stoic expression on her face as she watched the Khan pace around the tent. She was no less nervous and worried than he was, but she knew better than to show it. For months now there had been no word from Magnus. He should have returned from his journey a long time ago, but he had not. Asmodeus had sent scouts after him, but with no success. Anouk prayed every night for her son’s safe return. The two of them were the only ones who had not given up on their son. As far as everyone else in the tribe was concerned, Magnus was dead. It wasn’t until a fortnight ago that they got evidence of the opposite. Lucifer had sent Asmodeus a letter claiming to have information on Magnus’ whereabouts and condition. He had said that he was already on his way to Edom and Asmodeus was expecting him today. 

“Where is he?!” Asmodeus demanded, pacing back and forth. “He was supposed to be here already!” 

“It is a long way from Abaddon to Edom, my love,” Corrie reminded. “He must have stopped to rest or something of this sort. He shall be here soon.” 

“And if he is not?” Asmodeus wondered. “What am I to do then? Perhaps I should send soldiers to meet him halfway.” 

“That could be interpreted as a sign of hostility or weakness,” Corrie claimed. “The wisest thing to do is wait.” 

“He is my brother, Corrie,” the Khan reminded. “He will see it as neither weakness nor hostility. He knows my only concern is Magnus.” 

Anouk knew this to be true. Ever since Magnus had disappeared the Khan had not been acting like himself. Something in him seemed lost. The spark in his eyes was gone. He was yearning. Anouk had known this man for thirty years and she had never seen him yearn for anything. He missed his son. He missed his wife. He missed his companion and lover. Perhaps whatever was between them ran deeper than Anouk realized. 

Corrie and Asmodeus were still arguing about what to do when news of Lucifer’s arrival came. This time there was no glamorous welcoming for him. He simply dismounted from his horse and headed to his brother’s tent. 

Then the tent door opened and the two brothers saw each other, they practically threw themselves in the arms of the other in a loving embrace. 

“Brother!” Asmodeus breathed out, closing his eyes for a moment. “If you only knew how I’ve waited for you!” 

“I know, brother, I know!” Lucifer assured before they pulled away. “I tried my best to get here as soon as possible, but the weather did not allow it.” 

“Forget about that now,” Asmodeus said. “What of my son? Is he well? Where is he? Why had he not come home?”

Lucifer took off his gloves and cloak and sat down. “Wine!” he ordered and Anouk was quick to hand him a cup full of their finest wine. She had never harboured any love or loyalty for the man, but if he helped get her son home, she would worship him until her last day.

Lucifer took a large sip of his drink and looked at the others who were staring at him intensely. 

“Do not worry, brother,” the Khan of Abaddon said.”Magnus is alive and well. And he is well taken care of, under my protection.” 

“What does that mean?” Asmodeus demanded. “Do not speak in riddles, Lucifer! I am at the end of my rope here!”

After Lucifer told them where Magnus was and how he ended up there, Asmodeus looked ready for war. Magnus living amongst Romans, even while hiding his true identity, meant that they had an advantage over him. The tribe could not afford this. Magnus needed to come home at once. 

“I’ll gather my men and leave for Moesia immediately,” the Khan decided. 

“You will do no such thing!” Lucifer told him. “Going there would be dangerous and pointless. It would only waste time and achieve nothing.” 

“Watch your tongue, brother!” Asmodeus warned. “Rescuing my son is not pointless.”

“Your son is safer living as a slave than he would be if the Romans knew he was a Khanzade!” Lucifer stated. “If you march on them now and they find out why, that could put Magnus in grave danger!”

“The Khan is right, Your Majesty,” Corrie stepped in. “I know your instinct is to protect Magnus, but you must be wise as well as strong!”

Asmodeus growled and looked away from his first wife. He knew she was right. 

“But why would Magnus even stay there if he had the chance to leave?” Anouk wondered. “You said Jace was treated as a guest there, not a prisoner.”

“Magnus is...with child...children, in fact,” Lucifer revealed. “That is what prevented him from coming back. The healer told him that if he underwent another long journey, he might miscarry.”

“Blessed be the fruit!” Corrie muttered under her breath, but Anouk knew it was not out of happiness for Magnus, but because she was glad her plan was slowly coming to fruition. 

The happy gleam suddenly returned in Asmodeus’ eyes. Now more than ever he wanted Magnus by his side. “We must rescue them, brother!” 

“I know,” Lucifer nodded. “I have a plan.”

“How did you learn all of this?” Asmodeus wondered. “And why did you not share it with me at once?!”

“I wrote to you as soon as I was informed of Magnus’ situation,” Lucifer lied through his teeth. “I wanted to tell you in person as the information was too sensitive to share in a letter.”

Asmodeus sighed and poured himself a drink as well. “Are you certain he is well?” he wondered. “There is nothing wrong with him or the children?”

“He is in perfect health, according to my informant,” Lucifer stated. “The healer is watching his pregnancy closely. No one suspects anything. These two omegas are more clever than they look.”

Anouk chuckled. Celine would be so happy to know her son was alive and well. She had practically wasted away after Magnus and Jace had left. 

“Tell me about your plan,” Asmodeus urged as he sat next to his brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! Definitely do let me know your thoughts on it. Feedback fuels me. Also, look forward to my next fic, which will be a Malace one. Find me on Tumblr @jaceofthebes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I definitely want to hear your thoughts on this, so don't hesitate to share them, just don't be rude, please. See you next time.


End file.
